Warrior Lemons (Requests Closed)
by Warriors.Lemonad3
Summary: Edit: No longer taking requests Aaaa Some of those smexy lemons fanfictions with Warriord characters and OCs. I take some time to publish chapters and my work moght be messy as i type really fast and forget to check. Feel free to request
1. Info And Requests

Let's get let's on a roll my dudes!

A book of lemons with one of my favorite fandoms~

Feel free to request below! (Canon characters preferred, but I can do OCs as well)

 _Allowed:_

-Gay, Straight, and Lesbians couples

-Twosomes, threesomes, foursomes, etc. 

-Lust, love, and rape (rape is only to fit in a story. I do **NOT** support it in the real world)

-Any species (if it fits in with the warriors genre)

-OC or canon characters

-Some incest. If it fits for a story (such as Ivy x Dove or Squirrel x Fire)

-Age differences ( like mentor x apprentice)

 _ **Not Allowed:**_

-Characters that are suffering (unless it's for a story but it's usually a no)

 _Form:_

Character 1: 

Character 2:

(Etc.)

Lust, rape, Love:

General summary: (give me some story to work with, a few sentences will do)

This book is purely for entertainment/ shipping/ practice/ story purposes! So please, no comments like "you're just a little kid, you shouldn't be writing about this stuff!1!1!1", again it's for story purposes soooooo.

Characters belong to their rightful owners!


	2. Ivy x Dove (Lust)

_A.N. You guys I'm a sucker for lesbians ;3 Anyways be patient with me as I'm still learning to work with_

 _Feel free to request below~_

Ivypool opened her eyes to the warriors den, cloaked in darkness. She saw the other lumps of sleeping cats all around: Cloudtail, Blossomfall, Graystripe, Squirrelflight, Brakenfur, and her sister, Dovewing.

Oh, how beautiful Dovewing was! Her soft silky gray fur that was a tad bit longer than Ivypool's own. Each gift ended in a softer, paler gray. Soft, opaque swirls and dashes added to the beauty of her sister. Ivypool could almost imagine those deep, beautiful leaf-green eyes staring into her own. Dovewing's soft, sweet smelling breathe reaching out towards Ivypool's neck as she was close to her.

Suddenly the thought caused an itch down below. She lift her hind leg, to see her puffy, red core. She quickly tucked her tail in between her legs.

 _I can't be getting aroused at the thought of another she-cat! Especially not my sister!_

But Ivypool was. The itch from below was growing stronger with each passing second. Ivypool jumped up, barely being able to stand the itch radiating from her steamy core. Her legs felt wobbly with each step out of the warrior's den and exiting through the dirt tunnel.

She finally settled down in a place she decided was far enough from the camp for anyone to hear her. She looked down again to see her swollen core, puffing even more with the though of her sexy sister.

Here she could finally let her thoughts be free for no one to judge her. The trees would conceal her secrets, that she knew.

She slowly slid a paw down to her core, the routine, as she had done this many times before, and would do it many times after.

She slowly swirled her paw in a circle. This caused a cry of relief to sweep over her. Finally, something was pleasuring her core, unfortunately it was her gorgeous sister, so this would leave her unsatisfied.

Not being pleasing enough, Ivypool started to rub her core faster until her needs for that moment were met.

Ivypool let little moans escape her mouth until finally, she just stopped caring and start crying out Dovewing's name.

"Dovewing," she murmured quietly. "Dovewing, faster!", she start crying out louder now. Lust was starting to take over her mind and motives, she didn't care who heard her, even if it was the entire clan.

Suddenly a figure slid from the shadows, gasping at the sight did a moment, but soon a lusty smirk spread across her lips.

Dovewing stepped forward towards her sister and smiled.

"Being naughty are?", she meowed as she moved her sister's paw away from her core, which caused her to whimper with the pleasure suddenly gone. "You should learn to share you know," Dovewing said, before bending down and starting to lick her sister's swollen core.

"D-Dovewing, we shouldn't. What if someone saw us..", but Ivypool's protests were swapped for moans of pleasure as Dovewing started licking Ivypool's lips in long swipes.

"Then let them watch," Dovewing said, shoving her muzzle into her sister's sweet-smelling core. This sent Ivypool over the edge. Ivypool places her wet paws on the back of her sister's head and bucked her hips forward, trying to get the she-cat's tongue deeper in her.

Dovewing smiled, she know had her sister at her will. She started jabbing her sister's sweet-spit with her tongue, making Ivypool moan louder.

"D-Dovewing, I'm gonna c-cum," Ivypool mumbled inbetween moans.

This caused Dovewing to push her sister down on her back and start making faster laps, which drive Ivypool over the edge, cumming onto her sister's face.

Dovewing looked back at her sister sexily and liked her juicies off of her faces.

"Let me do you now," Ivypool said shyly.

"No,no I'm tired of my core being licked. I swear I have to fight off Toms all the time, but I have a new trick I'd like to try", Dovewing said.

"Oh, okay", Ivypool meowed curiously.

Dovewing then turned around to face her sister and gave her a longing look. She then stood up and straddled herself in her sister's sopping wet core.

"Oh,oh," Ivypool saud, already getting pleasure.

Dovewing slammed down causing both she-cats to moan loadly. Dovewing looked at her sister below her, causing her ear tips to heat up.

Dovewing then started to grind her core with her sister's, causing both to build their climaxes.

Both she-cars could swear this lasted on and on for hours: grinding, moans, pause, repeat.

Finally Dovewing came, flooding her sister below her with her cum. This caused Ivypool to moan loyally and cum too.

Dovewing flopped down on her sister's chest and started licking the snow-white fur on Ivypool's chest.

"You know you can call me to "help" as often as you want, right?", she said in between licks.

"I will be calling you more often then," Ivypool saud with a smirk across her faces


	3. Lightning x Thunder (Love)

**Alllllllright my first request with some OCs, let's get to this! (Also italics with the little * sign means flashback)**

Thunderheart glued his eyes to the ground as Lightningclaw padded by. He took in a big with of her scent, hoping to preserve it for as long as possible.

Lightningclaw had gone into her first heat.

Thunderheart had already been in love with her for the longest time. They were born relatively close together so their mothers often watched them play together as they chatted like two sparrows. Their apprentice and warrior ceremonies were even at the same time!

It was probably when they were getting apprenticed is when he first started padding after the oblivious she-cat.

 _*The young tabby tom looked over at his best friend. Her eyes were eagerly shown as their leader announced their apprentice ceremony. Soon, Thunderpaw drowned out the sound of his leader and on focused on Lightningpaw._

 _The way her eyes gleamed radiantly with anticipation. The way the breeze sifted through her silky, Silver fur. She was perfect._

 _As soon as Thunderpaw realized this, he tucked his head in as his pelt flushed brightly. The tips of his ears felt hotter than the sun on a scorching summer day._

 _"What's wrong with you?", Lightningpaw asked in a confused tone. She looked over at her friend, ears and head tucked in, slightly dazed._

 _"Oh n-nothing", Thunderpaw said, snapping out of his dazed mood._

 _She shrugged and tuned back into her leader's voice._

While Thunderheart and Lightningclaw were stil as close as ever, he wanted something more. Lightningclaw was a sweet and gorgeous she-cat, but ever since her heat had started, he couldn't help but stare at her swaying hips as she walked by.

Then his train of thought went from there. It started with her hips, then to her tail, and then to her small, delicate core. Her core was, just like the rest of her, beautiful. It was tiny and seemed to be glistening always, not to mention the scent that flooded his nostrils every time she walked by.

Thunderheart has finally had enough. The thoughts of Lightningclaw and her heat had convinced him tonight he would take her.

He calmed down to think about it rationally for a moment, which only convinced him more. He got up and padded beside Lightningclaw.

"Hey Lightningclaw, would you like to join me on a hunt?", Thunderheart asked hopefully.

"Um, sure, it'll help me fend off these toms," she meowed casually, grooming her soft pelt.

So the two cats padded into the lush green woods, Lightingclaw's sweet heat scent tickling Thunderheart's nose all the way.

Lightningclaw finally started sniffing around, assuming they'd spilt up, but Thunderheart was lurking after her.

Lightningclaw finally scented a plump bold hidden among the roots of a tree. It was now or never.

Thunderheart sprang forward before Lightningclaw could leap towards her kill. This caught Lightningclaw off guard.

"Thunderheart!", she gasped. "Do you mind getting off of me?", she meowed, trying to wiggle free.

Here, Thunderheart's member was so close to Lightingclaw's puffy core, but he had to restrain himself from plunging in as he knew she'd never enjoy it if she wasn't pleasured first.

Lightingclaw had always been uncomfortable of mating so he knew that she'd take some convincing to mate, but he'd start somewhere. Placing his back paw on her tail, to ensure no escape was possible, he clawed down some strong, but thin vines, which he used to tie Lightningclaw's front legs together. He tucked them under her chest she her head was against the ground, but her rump was spread high in the air.

Lightningclaw started to tense up. Her fur rose as panic set into her. She called Thunderheart's name but it seemed to have no effect on the handsome tom.

Thunderheart crept closer to her sweet core, which was now a little bit moist at the action, until she could feel his breathe puff against her swollen core.

"Please, Lionheart, I'm not sure I want to do this," she cried out, but Lionheart kept inhaling her intoxicatingly sweet scent which sent shivers down Lightningclaw's spine.

Then, out of nowhere, Thunderheart takes his long, sandpaper tongue across her sopping core. Lightningclaw wiggles her back legs around in discomfort, until Thunderheart does it again. And then again, until he's lapping at her sweet core.

This caused a series of cute, but quiet moans to come from Lightningclaw. Thunderheart smirks at this and then dives her faces into her small, delicate core.

This sends Lightningclaw into a bliss, whatever displeasure she felt first was replaced by the pleasure that Thunderheart's tongues created. She started to moan more loudly and grind her hips up against Thunderheart's face, until his cold nose touched the radiating heat from her core. The scent of her heat floods her mouth and he starts to jab at her sweet-spot.

Lightningclaw starts to writher around in pure ecstasy and bliss. She's starting to love every second of this, and wishing she'd been doing this sooner.

Finally, with more big heave, Lightningclaw floods Thunderheart's mouth with her sweet juices, which he eagerly laps up.

Thunderheart pulls his muzzle out of Lightningclaw's core and flops down beside the she-cat.

"I'm sorry Lightningclaw, it's just, I've been in love with you forever and your heat...it just pushed me over the edge", he says almost as if he's truly regretting his decision.

"Don't be, it was lovely", says Lightningclae as she touches her nose with his. "W-Wait you love me?"

Thunderheart's pelt flushes brightly as he shyly nods. "I always have, I always will."

Lightningclaw pulls her head up as best as she can and lays it on Thunderheart's neck.

"I never would've guessed Thunderheart!", she exclaims. "I love you too," she murmurs so quietly Thunderheart almost doesn't catch her words.

Thunderheart would like to savor this moment for as long as her could, he finally had the mate of his dreams, but her voice interrupts.

"Would you mind getting these vibes off?", she asks.

"Oh yeah, sorry", Thunderheart says as he caustiously nips at a weak spot the the vines and the loosen their hold.

"Thank you..", Lightningclaw trails off." Let me repay the favor," she adds, rolling over to expose her drenched core.

Thunderheart gulps at the sight. "A-Are you sure?", he asks.

She nods and beckons him over with her tail. He takes his position above her, never dodging her gaze.

He pushes in the tip slowly, knowing this will hurt, and reaches to the barrier. He stops and waits for her to give him the approving look. He quickly tears through her barrier, blood trailing out of her core, and waits motionless for her to adjust.

"I think you can move around some", she says, ready for him.

He nods and slowly starts pulling in and out, which causes pleasure to spread on both of their faces. Lightningclaw stsrts lettibg small moans falling from her lips as he slowly moves and out.

"You can go faster now," she says patiently.

And he does. Building up he starts to heave his member in and out at slightly faster paces.

He starts moving faster when he sees she's loving him inside of her. He's moving some fast that his hips quickly impact hers and they grind up against each other.

Then, Lightningclaw cums again around his member, her Channel tightening around him give him more pleasure until he finally realease inside her.

"I love you", she murmurs before drifting off the sleep.

"I love you too," he says before falling asleep as well, still inside of her.

"You can come and see them now", the medicine cat says to Thunderheart, who is now a proud father of three.

He steps inside the nursery to see his mate and three kits suckling at her belly. She smiles when she sees him.

"Come meet your sons and daughter", she says tiredly.

"They're beautiful, Lightningclaw," he gasps in awe at his two silver-gray sons, similar to their mother, and his sun-colored daughter. "Do they have names yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you," Lightningclaw smiles.

"Well..what about Stormkit for the dark-gray Tom?", Thunderheart asks. Lightningclaw murmurs in agreement at this, licking the head of the small, dark-gray Tom.

"I was thinking Featherkit with the pale gray tabby Tom," Lightningclaw said.

"It's perfect," Thunderheart said nuzzling his mate. "And the last kit?"

"Sunkit", the both say at the same time.

Thunderheart smiles and curls up around his mate as she dozes off, tail wrapped around his new family protectively.


	4. Bramble x Leaf x Sand x Squirrel (rape)

**Aaaa another request, and my first foursome! I'll try my best to recall the gathering scene from their, my memory is a little blurred though**

Brambleclaw gasped at Hollyleaf's words.

 _How can this be possible?_

Suddenly cats all around him shot Challenging glances in his direction. He sunk down in his pelt, hot with embarrassment until he looked over at Squirrelflight. He clawed his claws into the ground at the betrayal of his mate.

 _How could she do this to me? Couldn't she trust me?_

Brambleclaw turned cold away from his mate, hating her for the pain she had just inflicted.

Brambleclaw waiting carefully in the woods as the gathering party left the island and started into Thunderclan territory. Squirrelflight straggled behind, head dipped in shame.

 _This is my chance_

Brambleclaw leaped forward and tackled Squirrelflight. She gasped in surprise before Brambleclaw covered her mouth with his paw. She starts to wriggle around, trying to break free, before Brambleclaw grips his claws into her muzzle.

"Stay put bitch, were going to have some _fun_ , understand?", Brambleclaw asked the figure below him. When her eyes started tearing up and her head remainded locked in he dug his claws in deeper before she finally agreed.

Leading her by her scruff, he drug her deeper in the woods. He threw her onto the ground, her feet curled up and tail tucked in between her legs.

Brambleclaw crawled on top of her until his member was painfully close to her face.

"Suck it," he meowed to her, much to her protest he forced it in and started humping her face until she gave in and started to enjoy herself. She start suckling on it and gently nipping the tip. This worked wonders on Brambleclaw. He started to thrust faster and harder into her face until finally he came in the back of her throat.

He pulled out of her mouth and looked into her lusty eyes. She seductively licked a little dribble of cum from her lips.

"Get up", Brambleclaw meowed, but his tone wasn't as demanding.

And Squirrelflight did, expecting her core to be treated th same way she treated his member, but that was not the case.

"Nope, no pleasure for you", Brambleclaw smirked. Squirrelflight whimpered but didn't protest as Brambleclaw's tip worked its way into her core.

"Just like old times", Squirrelflight breathed out quietly. Brambleclaw licks her ear in agreement to this.

Then, Brambleclaw starts to pound into Squirrelflight's dry core. Squirrelflight starts to buck backwards to met his hips in rythm. Both start to moan loudly at their friction, but Squirrelflight more so.

They were being so loud they hardly heard the gasp of shock from the woods around them. Their silent spectator had snuck into the woods when she had caught a scent of her missing sister.

While mating was off limits to her, it still got Leafpool aroused. She silently slipped a paw down to her soaking core and started to gentle rub it as she watch the show before her.

Brambleclaw, who has rapidly increased his speed, suddenly stopped. He pulled out much to Squirrelflight's protest.

"Beg for it, you slut", Brambleclaw whispered seductively into Squirrelflight's ear. This made his shiver with ecstasy from nose to tail-tip.

"Oh Brambleclaw. I feel so incomplete every second you are inside of me. You're so big, I don't think I could ever be pleasures by any other Tom again. Ravenge me Brambleclaw," She whispered hoarsly back.

Her words did the trick as he furiously pounded into the needy she-cat, giving each other both immense pleasure. Brambleclaw kept going until the we're both pushed to orgasm.

That's when Brambleclaw heard the rustle of leaves.

"Show yourself!", he fiercely ordered. And when their spectator didn't, he pulled out of his mate and grabbed the stranger by her tail.

He dragged her out beside Squirrelflight who smirked down at her flustered sister.

"Coming to join the fun?", Squirrelflight meowed.

"W-What no, I'm a medicine cat-", Leafpool saud before being cutoff by Brambleclaw turning her over and circling her core with the tip of his member.

"I'm not completely spent, could use another round. What do you say Squirrelflight?", Brambleclaw says to his mate.

"Sounds perfect," Squirrelflight replied.

Just as Leafpool was about to protest to the situation, Squirrelflight shoved her core into her sister's face. When Squirrelflight didn't get what she wanted, she shoved her core further into her sister's muzzle until Leafpool's sand-paper tongue started to work wonders in the she-cat.

With Brambleclaw pounding into her at one end and Squirrelflight's delicious core at the other, it didn't take long for Leafpool to come, but both her sister and Brambleclaw didn't care and kept going until they were both done.

Just at that moment, a very confused Sandstorm leaped our and focused on the ground, searching for something until her eyes trailed up at the mess of cars before her.

"O-Oh sorry, I was h..hunting", she said, pelt hot and flushed.

Squirrelflight got off her sister's face, overtaken my lust now and strides sexily towards her mother.

"Don't be. The more the merrier", Squirrelflight smirked at her mother before flicking her tail across her mother's swelling core.

"I-I'm in heat", Sandstorm saud while kneading the ground with her paws.

"Then you'll be fun to _play_ with", Squirrelflight whispered into her mother's ear.

Squirrelflight moves one of her paws up on her mother's core, which was surprisingly soaked.

"Wet already? You are a slut", Squirrelflight mewed.

Squirrelflight started to move her paw around in circles, causing cute little moans to escape Sandstorm's mouth. Meanwhile Brambleclaw and Leafpool where back at it again.

Squirrelflight flips her move onto her back, fully revealing her mouth's loose, pink core. Squirrelflight takes both paws and starts to kneaded into her Mother's core more violently. Causing louder moans from her.

Squirrelflight speeds up her movements until her mother cries out as she's pushed over her edge. For awhile the two just stare lustfully at each other until Sandstorm flips over her daughter, inching her muzzle closer To Squirrelflight's core.

Sandstorm slowly dips her tongue into her daughter's sweet core, savoring the taste before going for another lick.

Squirrelflight starts bucking her hips up to her mother's muzzle, hoping to get Sandstorm's tongue deeper into her pulsating core.

This routine continues on for hours. Different combinations are tried: The sisters, all the she-cats in a mess of cores, tongues, tails, and paws while Brambleclaw watches, strolling his member, Sandstorm and Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight using a stick in Brambleclaw's tailhole. Switching in and out until all four are just too tired to continue the act.

"I don't want this to ever end," Sandstorm mews.

"Me either, but it has to", Brambleclaw meows sadly.

"Or does it?", Squirrelflight adds.

Suddendly three pairs of eyes stare curiously at her, thirsty for an explanation.

"We could meet up every half moon or so and have so more fun", Squirrelflight suggests.

All three murmur in agreement before splitting up, until the next half moon.

 **A.N. Haha sorry I kinda rushed if cx**


	5. Fern x Dark (Rape)

**So we're up with our first rape, once again I don't support rape, this'll be the last time this is stated. Also chapters might be getting shorter as I'm getting quite busy irl :V and I'm pondering starting another book.**

Darkstripe shivered in joy was he touched noses with his new apprentice. Her sleek, dappled gray coat shone beautifully when the sun beat down on it. His lips curled into a mischievous smile as he thought of what he would soon do to his innocent apprentice.

"W-What are you going to teach me today?", Fernpaw asked in a shaky voice. While 5 moons had passed since Darkstripe had been assigned her mentor, he still roused suspicions deep within her. He'd always seem to be staring between her tail, whenever he thought no one was watching, and had been really paw-sy lately **(A.N. Haha! Play on words! You proud of my yet???)**.

However, Fernpaw quickly brushed her suspicions away. Assured she was just imagining it all.

 _He's my mentor!_ , she's have to remind herself, _Nothing's going on with him! You're just overreacting!_

"Well seeing as you've succeeding in your hunting and fighting skills lately, today will be a rather..simple day", He spoke in a low gravely voice. "Just follow me"

Fernpaw shivered and took shakey steps after her mentor as padded deeper into the oak coverage, lush plants and trees started to boom as the marched forward into the unknown.

Finally, they reached Sunningrocks. A place that Thunderclan has retrieved from Riverclan. After several generations of fighting, the warm stones were finally in their claws.

But Fernpaw was _not_ thankful for the rocks today.

The rocks seemed to offer concealment from both a Thunderclan and Riverclan especially the place Darkstripe was headed.

Fernpaw shuddered as each paw step sent warm waves flowering up into her blood, this she tried to focus on, and not whatever may lie ahead.

"This is good", Darkstripe meowed lowly. And her suspicions were confirmed as he stopped in a bend where the rocks piled up, forming a natural hide-out.

"Fernpaw, come here", Darkstripe meowed while laying down in the slightly cooler section of stones.

Fernpaw didn't want to step forward to him, but she did. Every step went waved of ice into her blood as a chilly sweat took over.

"Lay down", Darkstripe meowed, licking the soft fur in between his front toes. When Fernpaw didn't do as commanded, his voice instant snapped into a loud, dominat one. "Sit down!", he barked at her. With this Fernpaw sat her rump right down in the nook his front and back legs formed.

Darkstripes tongue started to trail up Fernpaw's leg and up further until he reached the delicate fur inside her ear. He started to breath into her soft fur, sending shivers down the innocent cat's spine.

"What are we doing today", she asked, shaken.

"Today, we're learning a new topic", he meowed heavily. " _Mating_ ", he whispered hoarsely.

Fernpaw instant broke into a cold sweat. She got up and tried to run into the woods, far from Darkstripe, into the shelter of her mother, Ashpaw, or even Dustpelt, but just before that, Darkstripe slammed a hefty paw onto her tail, pinning her there.

"If you try to run, or even scream I will kill that little Dustpekt of your's~", Darkstripe said calmly.

 _He knows_ , Fernpaw thought. For about half a moon or so She and Dustpekt has been espacing the judgmental views of Thunderclan at night. They would meet up in a clearing and just talk. While they weren't mates, there was definitely something there, and while she was still an apprentice, Fernpaw couldn't be seen while Dustpelt and vise versa, to protect their fragile reputations.

"Do you agree to my terms?," Darkstripe asked impatiently. Fernpaw whimpered and nodded.

Her mother did tell her a little about mating. How a ton would stick his...member, that's what she called it, in a she-cat and the she-cat would have kits. And how a she-cat who never mated had a painful wall that had to be broken to have kits.

Fernpaw's thoughts instantly shifted to Dustpelt. Fernpaw was very fond of him, and while they weren't mates, Fernpaw wanted to be. It felt wrong. She wanted Dustpelt to take her virginity, not this creepy Tom she called her mentor. She shudder at the thought.

Darkstripe dug his talon-like claws deeper into her tail. "Do you?", he hissed, though it was laced with pleasure as it quite turned him on to see the young she-cat whimpering in pain.

"Y-Yes", Fernpaw saud through gritted teeth, salty tears threateningly to spill.

 _This is really happening._

"Good", Darkstripe saud while getting into a sitting position, half expecting Fernpaw to try and run again, but it seems she wasn't foolish enough to tempt it. "First thing. You will do whatever I say, and I mean whatever. Second I want you to act like you enjoy, the whole clan knows you're a slut, so act like it. Third, I won't touch your little Dusty as long as you don't run and keep your mouth shut", Darkstripe barked out, to which Fernpaw slowly nodded her head.

"To start", he said mounting her face, shoving his member painfully close to the she-cat. "I'll be taking your face", he said and with that, he shoved his full length into his apprentice.

Fernpaw failed around at first, before Darkstripe growled and started thrust in and out. Fernpaw basically sat there, trying to bob her head, but ended up hurting her muzzle, so she let Darkstripe do this one.

 _This could be worse_ , she thought, but things actually did get worse.

"Slut, your mouth feels so good, I'm gonna cum soon", Darkstripe slipped out.

Fernpaw's eyes widen as she tried escape. While she knew so little about mating, she was sure she wouldn't like what would come next.

As she struggled, Darkstripe pushed further down her throat, until he reached his limit. He started climaxing as he was pulling out of her mouth, so some of his seed slipped down her throat, much to Fernpaw's dismay and whatever was left was shot onto Fernpaw's face, leaving her scrunched up and painted white.

She thumped her head down and panted, which gave Darkstripe a mischievous feeling as he rounded her and headed towards her rump.

He gave it a quick sniff before the tip of his length was positioned at her core. However, Fernpaw was too busy trying to wipe the seed from her face to notice this until he entered her with a pop.

Fernpaw gasped at the feeling, being filled for her first time was...odd. Darkstripe, however has taken many She-cats before. Spottedleaf, Frostfur, Bluestar, and Mousefur, just to name a few. So he kept trudging along until he met her barrier.

He stopped and smirked at this. Waited a moment. And then drive his member into her virginity, tearing it in two.

Fernpaw cried out in pain as tears spilled over her cheeks and a little blood seeped from the space in between her core and Darkstripe's member. Darkstripe, showing no mercy, kept pounding into her former-virgin core, reaching closer towards his climax.

Suddenly, Fernpaw felt a tingly,pleasureful feeling as Darkstripe rammed into a certain spot in her core. The action caused involuntary moans to hang from Fernpaw's lips, causing a satisfied smirk across Darkstripe's muzzle

"Enjoying it?", he chuckled at her. Fernpaw could only reply with a whimper. Of pain or pleasure, maybe both.

Finally Fernpaw yowled to the fluffy clouds above as she reached her orgasm. Her core started to tighten more around Darkstripe's member, which caused him to release his load into her. It felt like a fire burning inside her as Darkstripe pulled out and slide away.

Fernpaw lie there for whst seemed like several moons, trying to regain her strength bit by bit whilst recalling the fuzzing memories.

Her mentor had just _raped_ her.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to be someone she looked up to, like the leader or deputy.

Instead it played out like this. Fernpaw's hind legs sprawled across the forest floor, Darkstripe's seed dripping out of her.

She buried her face into the ground and sobbed. Sobbed until the memory of this event became fuzzy.

 ** _A.N: aaaa I'm done now :) sorry for such a long wait but I do have some updates. I'm planning a OC story about a cat who's growing up in a mating-based clan, the best part is I'll be willing to add your OCs into the story (NOT a RP I'm just gonna take characters that you guys create and write them into the story). Hopefully I'll get it out soon._**

 ** _Now about scheduling for chapters. I'm considering doing 3 chapters a month. One of Random Lemons, One of OC story and then another one of RL/ or OC story (it'd be every other month. Ex- Month oneis the RL extra chapter, month two is OC story, Month three is RL and so on)_**


	6. Little x Cinder (Love)

**_A.N. Aaaaa honestly Littlecloud x Cinderpelt is one of my favorite pairings because it'd fit well with the story aaaaand Littlecloud is probably my favorite med cat. This one is more personal, I wanted to stray from requests._**

 ** _Upcoming:_**

 ** _-Fire x Gray x Bramble (Rape)_**

 ** _-Fire x Sand x Leaf(paw) x Squirrel(paw) (Lust)_**

 ** _-Tiger x Sand (Rape)_**

 ** _-Blue x Spotted (Love) - another one of my OTP ships_**

 ** _-Ivy x Dark (Rape)_**

 ** _I'm hoping to produce one chapters of each of my books each month and hopefully I'll increase from there._**

 ** _Note: I'm only up to the 4th arc and haven't read all the super-editions/ novellas, so I'm kind of making up Littlecloud's death as I go._**

Littlecloud slowly opened his gleaming blue eyes, which were assaulted by a wide array gleaming white shimmer.

For a moment this threw him off. He had no idea where he was. He looked down, expecting to see his frail frame, bones poking out of matted fur. Instead he saw a muscular, well groomed build while starmist danced around him.

He gasped at this surprise and tried to retrace his memory. He was in his best, breathing heavy and gaze utterly blurred. He was surrounded by various pelts of his clan, but their faces he couldn't make out. Only one face came into focus. It was Rownstar , his head was lowered over Littlecloud.

"Thank you for everything you've done", he mumbled to the dying Medicine Cat. Rowanstar's eyes were glazed with grief. Today he would loose a friend he's known since kithood.

Littlecloud smiles as his heart slowed, and then stopped. He was wrapped in an infinite sea of blinding light the instant after. Which brings him to the present.

He inhaled sharply. He was in Starclan. He was _dead._

His gaze faced upwards to see rows of Starclan cats. Their pelts were shimmering ad star dust fell at their paws.

The medicine cat stared in shock at the rows of stoically sitting cats. His eyes were glued onto them until a sparkling black and white tom approached them from their ranks.

"Runningnose!", Littlecloud mewed excitedly as he saw his former mentor approach.

"Hello Littlecloud", Runningnose purred before sniffing. "I suppose you've figured where you are", he said trailing off.

"I've recollected enough to piece the puzzle together", he meowed. "Starclan is more beautiful than I remember."

"Indeed", Runningnose agreed. "Let me guide you deeper into Starclan", he said, using his tail to irate Littlecloud forward.

Littlecloud's mentor showed him all around Starclan's hunting grounds. The land was so gorgeous, gleaming in white.

Pelts blurted as he was guided around. There were so many, from the purest white like Snowfur, to the darkest shade like Yellowfang. So any greetings were meowed to Littlecloud it was hard to keep track.

Littlecloud suddenly felt a rush of energy. He sprang forward towards a forest think with oaks, but froze as he turned around the wife trunk of a tree.

His face lite up as he saw Flametail mating with Olivenose, tails intertwined. The couple hardly seemed to notice, it appeared they were too deep into mating.

Littlecloud tried backing up undetected by the two, but bumped into a furry object.

"It's okay", Runningnose whispered. "Medicine cats are allowed to have mates in Starclan, they have no more duties. Besides, it's quite common here in Starclan", he whispered.

"Oh", Littlecloud breathed. His heart thumped as he thought of _her_ , he might have a chance now.

"I can see you're quite uncomfortable, would you meet some old friends?", he asked the smaller tom.

Littlecloud's wars instantly perked and his eyes gleamed. He'd always dream of meeting his old friends once more.

"Let's go then", Runningnose said smiling at his former apprentice.

The two toms walked into a clearing where a large spectrum of pelts across, sharing tongues and prey.

Littlecloud surged with excitement he saw his family. Brownpaw and Wetfoot were huddled beside Newtspeck as they shared a rabbit, exchange words through mouthfuls of freshkill.

"Littlecloud!", Brownpaw gasped as he saw his brother. Littlecloud couldn't hold it back anymore, he sprang forwards his family, faster than the fastest Windclan cat.

He nuzzled his family through the tears and joy and grief of their now returned kin. He missed them all so much. He felt complete with them. Almost.

There was still a piece of him missing, his heart. It didn't belong to his mother, or brothers, only to one she-cat from many moons ago.

 _She_ was his savior. If she hadn't shown him mercy through a seemingly small act he'd likely be dead.

And as if she'd read his thoughts, the beautiful she-cat walked into the clearing talking with her mentor. It was some simple irrelevant conversation, he paid no mind to it and focused his large amber eyes on the She-Cat.

Her pelt looked more gorgeous than he remembered, the sooty features were being highlighted in the Starclan light. Her deep blue eyes were locked onto her mentor. Her back leg was still scarred from the attack of a twoleg monster, but it appeared to be almost healed, _almost_. She seemed to be able to put weight on it, but favored the good leg.

Littlecloud has heard of Starclan being able to heal injuries beyond a Medicine Cat's ability, the she-Cat must've chosen to heal herself, but keep the scars as a reminder of what she'd overcome.

Her gaze shifted from Yellowfang to Littlecloud. Instantly a red heat seared across his pelt as he looked blankly at the ground with an awakened smile spreading across his face.

She must've said a goodbye to Yellowfang because soon she was standing right in front of the tom.

"Littlecloud?", her bright blue eyes sparkled as her head tilted with confusion. Even lit under the bright full moon, the lake was nothing compared to her eyes.

"H-Hello Cinderpelt", he breathed out through a stutter. His face must've been glowing like a scarlet sunset at that point.

"It's good to see you again", she spoke as she reacted her tail along his shoulder.

"It really is", he meowed.

"Maybe its best we catch up somewhere else, I know a beautiful spot!", Cinderpelt exclaimed.

"That'd work", Littlecloud agreed.

Littlecloud looked back at his mentor, who replied with a smile and a curt nod, sending the two off.

Cinderpelt lead the two through a lush oak forest cluttered with prey under every root and leaf. It took all his strength not to give into the instinct of hunting. The ashen she-Cat raised her head as she lead the pair to a small clearing beside a large creek. The dark blue water glistened as it tossed and twirled. The moon's light illuminated the whole scene. The spot was seemingly private. The shore was filled with small, rounded, smooth stones of various shades of brown and gray.

Cinderpelt's pad crunches against the rocks as she made it to edge of the swift water. She sat her rump down and lifted her head towards the white moon.

"It's beautiful", she breathed out slowly. Her eyes widened as her gazed remained fixed upwards.

"It is", Littlecloud spoke softly as he sat beside her. However he wasn't talking about the moon. His amber eyes were locked on the gray pelt of the She-Cat.

Cinderpelt felt his eyes bore into her pelt and turned to find him staring at her. She blushed and tucked her head into her forechet, closing her eyes.

"You know...", Littlecloud trailed off. He lifted his gaze to the moon as did Cinderpelt. He placed his paw on top of hers almost as if he was holding it. "I don't believe I ever thanked you for saving my life."

"It wasn't much, I didn't really save you. It was the will of Starclan to let you live."

"No, Cinderpelt you saved me in more than one way", he said, tracing his tongue up her cheek. She shivered at this, but not in disgust. Littlecloud inhaled. "Cinderpelt I love you", the words took an eternity to get out. "I have since you started taking care of me."

Cinderpelt blushed as she rubbed her pelt up against his. Freezing, but her heart was blazing on the inside.

"I love you too, Littlecloud", she meowed, tucking her head into his chest.

Littlecloud wished he could stretch this moment out forever. It was perfect, more than he could ever ask for. He'd found his missing piece.

Suddenly an idea struck into his mind. He licked the top of her head and started trailing down, all the while murmuring, "you saved me."

"What are you doing?", Cinderpelt asked, she was a bit flustered, but wasn't refusing the treatment either.

"Cinderpelt, I want to repay you. I want to make you happy", Littlecloud whispered into her ear. Now the gray she-Cat was flipped onto her back.

Littlecloud started trailing down her chest and other her stomach with his tongue. Surely enough he soon found her nether region.

At first he circled around her core, not licking, but this still caused little moans to be aroused from his new mate.

He continued his pattern for what seemed like moons then stopped, much to the dismay of Cinderpelt. She whined as she missed his attention, then he plunged his tongue deep into her core. Sweetness swirled around her as he first tasted his mate. Her scents and taste were intoxicating. He started to jab his tongue faster into her sweetness, each striking loud moans from Cinderpelt.

Now she was like mud in his paws. He could do what he wanted with her, but he wouldn't let lust strip him of his morals. He'd stop here if Cinderpelt wanted him to, however he heard no complaints.

At this time Cinderpelt was pinned under him, with his muzzle buried in her core and his tail lightly brushing over her soft, pink nose. She took advantage of his vulnerability and took his length in her mouth.

This caused pleasure for both cats as Littlecloud started moaning in her core as his member was surrounded in her warmth.

Both mates started to speed up causing a chain reaction. As Cinderpelt would continue sucking his member, Littlecloud would continue to lick her sweet core.

Before either knew it, pleasure began building up until each hit their climax. Sweeter juicies were shot up into Littlecloud's face which he happily slurped up, and Cinderpelt's muzzle was filled with Littlecloud's seed.

Each cat tore away from each other, panting heavily with lust.

"That was amazing", Cinderpelt purred between pants.

" _You're_ amazing", Littlecloud meowed sweetly and smoothly to his mate.

She smiled at her affectionate mate, brushing her tail over his nose. "Should we continue?"

"If you'd like", he meowed, getting back on all four brown paws.

"I'd love to", she purred, rubberibg her muzzle against his flank.

Littlecloud didn't need to be told twice. He jumped on top of his mate and lined himself up. "Are you ready?", he asked his mate, intertwining his tail with his mate's gray one.

Cinderpelt slowly nodded and he started to insert himself bit by bit, fighting off the urge to buck forward into her like a crazed dog. Cinderpelt winced when she felt him reach her barrier.

"I'm ready", she reminded him.

Blinding pain searded through her rear as Littlecloud tore her hymn. She dug her claws into the stone as she fought back tears. Littlecloud saw this and started to pull out.

"No, no. I'll be fine. Just let me get used to it", she said through gritted teeth. Littlecloud grunted in response and held still inside the She-Cat. After a few minutes the pain subsided as Cinderpelt got used to the feeling. "You can move now, just be gentle", she meowed to her mate.

Littlecloud slowly started moving his member throughout the She-cat's tight core. He noticed Cinderpelt bucking back against him and realized she must be ready to go faster, so he did.

He started thrusting faster in and out of the gray she-Cat. Loud moans were yowled into the air, mostly by her, but him as well.

Littlecloud looked down as he mated the She-Cat and saw her face was searing red and her jaws were slightly open as she panted. Littlecloud wanted nothing more than to make his mate happy, so decided to go as fast as he could manage.

Both cats were so lost in lust that they didn't care who heard them. In this moment they were one. Both didn't want it to end.

Cinderpelt started bucking back more violently as her climax built up inside of her. Intense passion whirled around them as they mated.

"Littlecloud!", Cinderpelt yowled as was finally pushed over the edge. She halted her bucking and started panting as Littlecloud continued to thrust into her fiercely.

"Cinderpelt", he moaned as he came inside his mate, bonding them together.

The two flopped down, exhausted after the event. Littlecloud started to groom the top of Cinderpelt's head as she drifted off to sleep. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, so he pulled her close and intertwined their tails. The two stayed like this until morning rose over Starcaln's hunting grounds.

 ** _A.N. That was long! Well Summer break is starting in 4 days, so hopefully I'll be able to get some more chapters out._**


	7. Holly x Cinder Ft Lion (Love-Lust)

**_A.N. Sorry I'm going out of order in the requests list. I really liked this story idea and decided to go for it. I'm trying to keep up with the list, but I have about 7-9 more requests. I might start toning down chapters as each chapter takes me 1-7 days depending on how motivated I am. Also damnmmnm do I love Holly x Cinder (I love FallenHolly more, but Hollyheart is probably my second favorite Holly ship)._**

 _Today is the day._

The black apprentice told this to herself over and over again as she paced around the hollow. She'd love her best friend since they became apprentices, but she couldn't help but question if this was the right time.

"What's wrong Hollypaw?", asked the Silver tom basking on Sunning Rocks, his blank blue eyes closed as warmth spread through his pelt. "Cinderpaw?", he guessed.

"Yes- wait how did you know? Am I that obvious?", Hollypaw asked as worry gripped her.

"Kind of, but I confirmed it by slipping into your dreams", Jaypaw smirked at his sister, her face turned beat red. "Gotta say, your mind doesn't dissapoint."

"That's sick Jaypaw", Hollypaw grumbled. "Whatever, I need your opinion."

"On what?"

"You know very fucking well, 'what'!", Hollypaw spat.

"No I don't, I wouldn't have asked otherwise", Jaypaw pointed out, unphased by his sister's temper.

"Fine. Jaypaw, should I tell Cinderpaw my feelings today?", Hollypaw asked, clearly irritated.

"I dunno", the blind tom mumbled.

"Don't you _study_ this stuff as a Medicine Cat?", Hollypaw spat, fur rising with anger.

"Incorrect, I'm studying herbs, but I suppose it's better now than never", Jaypaw meowed cooly.

"Fine, thanks for the help", Hollypaw snarled sarcastically as she padded with find the pretty gray she-cat.

After a few minutes of searching, Hollypaw cooled down. She could get very heated at a moments notice. She started tracking Cinderpaw's trail. She didn't think the she-cat was on patrol, it was nearly dark out, usually mentors don't put their apprentices on patrol this late, Brackebfur had given her the night off earlier.

She suddenly caught whiff of the apprentice's sweet scent, it was leading towards the dirtplace tunnel. Funnily Enough, _Lionpaw's_ scent mingled with Cinderpaw's scent. What was he doing with Cinderpaw?

 _Maybe he went looking for her too._

Hollypaw tried to fill her mind with positive thoughts, not negative ones which may in fact be the truth. She kept padding through the dense forest, prey teasing her nose, but she was determined to find Cinderpaw. Hollypaw _wasn't_ gonna chicken out now.

Suddenly Hollypaw's ears perked out at the sound of Cinderpaw. Her voice sounded funny and muffled, but Hollypaw focused on locating its source instead.

Hollypaw looked up to see Cinderpaw in a small clearing-type area in the woods. Rays of orange sunlight caught on her tabby gray pelt, she looked gorgeous.

Hollypaw caught herself blushing, but snapped out of it when she heard Cinderpaw moan. Her head whipped to focus on all of Cinderpaw, then a dreadful realization set in.

It felt like a large stone was sinking instead of her stomach. Hollypaw's eyes widened in grief when she saw her brother's face shoved in between her crush's legs. Cinderpaw's paws were placed on his head, trying to push his muzzle further into her core.

"Let me show you how much I care for you", Lionpaw purred inbetween licks.

Hollypaw's eyes tear up. She'd been in love with this she-cat for forever, but someone beat her to it.

 _It's not fair._

But was anything really fair. She felt as if she could see her future. Lionpaw and Cinderpaw would have their kits and where would she be? All alone. The pair were best friends. Cinderpaw was her world. Hollypaw was the moon. Lionpaw was the sun. The moon revolves around the earth, but not vise versa, her world revolved around the sun.

Hollypaw felt hot tears stream down her cheeks, she thought her eyes caught with Cinderpaw's, but she must've imagined the thought. Hollypaw couldn't bear to watch this go on anymore. She ran into the woods, honestly not caring where just as long as she was alone and away from them.

"Hollypaw?", Cinderpaw whispered. She knew she had seen the black she-cat. Cinderpaw Let a involuntary moan escape from her lips. This was wrong, she had to go after her friend.

"Lionpaw", Cinderpaw meowed. "Lionpaw please stop", she said, trying to push herself away from the greedy tom, who paid to mind to her request.

"Why?", he purred. "You seem to be enjoying yourself so much."

"Lionpaw please, I have to do something. Besides I don't think I'm into toms like that", Cinderpaw blushes as she confessed. Memories of Hollypaw flooded her mind. She'd made a mistake, she wanted Hollypaw rather than her brother.

"Hmmm, I've considered your offer, and I'm going to decline", he meowed amorously, continuing to eat her out. Cinderpaw knew she wasn't going to be let go easily, so with no option left, she used her back legs to push against the golden tom's shoulders and free herself.

"Hey!", Lionpaw snapped. He was unprepared, but Cinderpaw still has to be fast. She took off away from him, trying to track Hollypaw's trail.

Hollypaw plopped down as the tears created hot streams down her face and blurred her vision of the setting sun. She curled her sharp claws into the soft earth and wrapped her tail of her paws.

Right now, she wanted to be a kit again. She wanted her problems to be small and simple again. The kind she could sob to Squirrelflight and she'd curl her tail around her and whisper "It'll Be Okay, I'll make it better." But Hollypaw was older now. No one could promise her safety anymore.

Thoughts clouded her head as she tuned out the world. The snap of a twig threw her back into reality. Her fur bunches up and her ears perked. She didn't wanna turn around and face a foe that could possibly kill her.

"Hollypaw?", the voice called.

Hollypaw tensed, she knew that voice.

"Hollypaw? Please, I know you saw us."

Hollypaw dug her claws into the soil.

"Holly", Cinderpaw used her nickname from kithood as she trailed off. "There's so much I have to say."

Hollypaw lashes out in anger, she whipped around swiftly to face Cinderpaw. "There's _nothing_ left to say!", she snarled as her face bunched up. "You Love Lionpaw, _Not_ me. It's as simple as that."

Cinderpaw could see the tears welling up in her friends eyes. "Holly, that's not true-"

"Then why were you acting like his slut?", Hollypaw spat the words out like mouse bile. She was she angry, but also so sad.

"He confessed his feelings to me, I felt bad for him and didn't wanna leave him in the dirt. It was a one time thing, he jumped on me before I could protest", Cinderpaw explained.

Hollypaw shut her eyes and turned away her head, she didn't wanna hear the excuses.

"Holly, I love you", the words tore through Hollypaw, but she kept herself unphased. "I'd never do anything to hurt you", Cinderpaw murmured as her touched her tail to the black she-cat's shoulder.

Suddenly Cinderpaw licked Hollypaw's cheek, causing Hollypaw's eyes to widen and a blush to spread across her cheeks. Cinderpaw padded behind of the black she-Cat, swaying her hips as she knocked Hollypaw onto her back.

"Let me show you how much I love you", Cinderpaw whispered as she started lapping at Hollypaw's puffy lips. A few aroused moans escaped from the she-cat as Cinderpaw ate her out, the gray tabby she-cats core dangerously close to Hollypaw's face.

"Who's the slut now?", Cinderpaw smirked, looking back at her lover.

"Me", Hollypaw whispered softly. Cinderpaw stopped licking for a moment to get Hollypaw to cooperate. "Me! I'm your little slut!", Hollypaw gasped.

"Yes you are", Cinderpaw chuckled as she continued to eat out the black she-cat.

Hollypaw couldn't believe she was being dominated like this. She'd normally chew someone's head off if they made her say such things, but it was different was Cinderpaw, a kind of turn-on for Hollypaw.

All of a sudden, Cinderpaw sat her sweet smelling core on Hollypaw's muzzle, but the black she-Cat didn't complain, the smell of wonderful and intoxicating.

Hollypaw started swirling her tongue around her new lover's core, trying to taste every inch of her, jabbing at Cinderpaw's sweetspot a few times causing the gray she-Cat to moan into her core.

Lionpaw, by this time, had caught up to Cinderpaw and seen the she-cats with their muzzles buried into one and other. Instead of being heartbroken, which he should've, he was quite aroused. The idea of his sister and Cinderpaw mating turned him on. He decided on pawing him member while watching the lovers rather than interrupting them.

By this time both she-cats were sopping wet and close to climax. Cinderpaw sped up to try and get Hollypaw to cum before her, but Hollypaw, in return, jabbed her Sand-paper tongue into Cinderpaw's sweetspot. Finally Cinderpaw pulled her muzzle out to moan to the new-appeared moon above them. Her core started to tighten around Hollypaw's muzzle as she was sprayed with Cinderpaw's sweet, sweet cum. Hollypaw tasted it and couldn't help but trying to lick up every last drop of it.

After a few minutes, Hollypaw came too, Cinderpaw had a similar reaction, trying to slurp up all of the black apprentice's juices.

"I never knew a she-cat could be so good", Cinderpaw purred between breathes.

"I've had wet dreams..of you, before, but they were never this realistic", Hollypaw admitted.

"We aren't over yet either", Cinderpaw said as she repositioned her wet core over Hollypaw's.

"We aren't?", Hollypaw asked, confused. Cinderpaw looked down on her. Oh the moonlight made this scenario all the more sexy.

Suddenly, Cinderpaw slammed her dripping core on Hollypaw's, just as she had seen Squirrelflight and Leafpool do when she was in the nursery. Both she-cats yowled in extreme pleasure. Cinderpaw grinded her core harshly down on the naive Hollypaw, who was lost in lust.

Cinderpaw continued to slam her wet onto Hollypaw's, creating a wet, slurping sound each time they pulled apart.

"Cinderpaw, this feels so good", Hollypaw purred to the She-Cat ontop of her, who murmured in agreement. Both she-cats were too deep in pleasure to create logical responses.

After what seemed like moons, Hollypaw came with one finally grind from Cinderpaw. The black apprentice started panting with relief and pleasure as she wait for her partner, who came not long after. Cinderpaw's cum dripped down and mixed with Hollypaw's as the She-cats stood there, looking deeply at eachother.

"You ladies need some help?", purred a deep voice. Both she-cats snapped their heads towards the golden apprentice. There stood Lionpaw, his member was fully erect and a perverted look spread across his face.

"Of course, Lionpaw", Cinderpaw said, motioning him over with her tabby tail.

"What!", Hollypaw whispered, shocked at Cinderpaw's response. "He's my brother."

"So what?", Cinderpaw chuckled. "Live a little. No one will find out."

Hollypaw was still against the idea when her brother padded over and puffed out his chest. "Which one of you ladies wants to go first?"

"Me!", Cinderpaw purred enthusiastically. She jumped up, padded over to Lionpaw, and crouched for him to see. Hollypaw was a little cross. She loved spending time pleasuring the cat she'd been pining after for moons, but she felt a little envious when she so quickly lifted her tail for the tom.

Cinderpaw must've noticed the vibes coming from her mate because as Lionpaw mounted her she assured her, "There's nothing going on between me and Lionpaw, Holly. It's just mating, nothing more."

Hollypaw was still a little angry at her mate and brother, her brow knitted and fur bristled as Lionpaw started thrusting into her mate. "Come on Holly, lay down in front of me", Cinderpaw told her mate.

Grumpily, Hollypaw lumbered over and flopped in front of her mate, core facing Cinderpaw's muzzling. "I love you, so much", Cinderpaw purred to her mate, and the she started eating her lover out again. Both she-cats started to one, Cinderpaw was absolutely taken back by Lionpaw's thrusts and Hollypaw was going crazy over Cinderpaw's tongue again.

All three cats were in a state of ecstasy, yowling towards the moon, not caring who might've heard them.

"Fuck, Cinderpaw, you're so tight!", Lionpaw purred to the She-Cat.

"Don't get used to it, she's _my_ mate", Hollypaw hissed, fight the urging to claw his mouth. Her hiss almost sounded stupid when it was followed up by a loud moan.

"Whatever, she's the one moaning so loudly over me", Lionpaw hissed as he speeded up. Thrusting in and out of Cinderpaw more violently. Cinderpaw started moaning into Hollypaw's core. Hollypaw shuddered as orgasm rocked over her. She squirted her sweet cum onto Cinderpaw who eagerly lapped it up. This caused a chain reaction, Cinderpaw yowled to the moon as her core clenched around Lionpaw's member, milking him as he came into core.

After awhile, Lionpaw pulled out and mischievously asked, "round two anyone?"

"No", Hollypaw growled.

"Yes", Cinderpaw purred.

"No way!", Hollypaw screeched. "I am not mating with _him_!"

Cinderpaw touched her tail tip to Hollypaw's shoulder, "Pleaaaaaseeeee, Holly." Cinderpaw's blue eyes were wide, the baby doll eyes, Hollypaw's weakness.

"Fine", She grumbled. She'd hate it but it was for her mate.

"Finally! I've been waiting for this moment", Lionpaw meowed, licking his lips. He hopped on top of Hollypaw, her growling every second.

"Shh Holly, you're a virgin, right?", Cinderpaw asked, to which Hollypaw shyly nodded. "It'll hurt at first, just focus on licking me instead."

Hollypaw nodded again as Lionpaw pushed into her and broke her virginity. She screech led as immense pain washed over her body like a tsunami. Quickly she started to lap at her lover's core. Tears filled her eyes, but Cinderpaw quickly lapped them up to comfort her.

After awhile of Lionpaw's thrusting, pain turned to pleasure as Hollypaw bucked backwards to get him deeper inside of her.

"I know you'd love my member, you're my little whore", Lionpaw whispered in her ear. Hollypaw growled, but could really do nothing else. He took this as a sign to go faster, then started pounding her core.

"Hollypaw", Cinderpaw gasped. She was loving this, which made Hollypaw happy to see her mate being pleasures as so.

Hollypaw felt some warm liquid fill her core as Lionpaw gasped with relief. It was extremely warm and gave her a feeling of warmth all throughout her pelt.

Almost at the same instant, Cinderpaw and Hollypaw came, moaning with eachother to the moon, feeling extremely lustful.

Lionpaw pulled out and a stream of his cum started flowing out of Hollypaw's entrance. He snickered at this but ignored him, he didn't matter.

Hollypaw curled up next to her mate, resting her black head onto her lover's white chest. This is what mattered.

"I love you", Cinderpaw whispered.

"I love you more", Hollypaw purred. This is what mattered.

 ** _A.N._**

 ** _Me: I'm going to start cutting down on chapters_**

 ** _Me also: *writes a long unnecessary scene* yeeeeee_**

 ** _Sorry if I got repetitive or bland at the end, i got quite bored as I did this in one sitting. I might've made Lionpaw or Hollypaw more mean spirited than in the books, sorry, but I thought it fit quite nicely with the story._**


	8. Gray x Bramble x Fire (Rape)

**_A.N. I'm very sorry this is so late, I've been busy with personal and hadn't really felt like keeping up with requests before last chapter. I'm trying to get more on top of things. Hope this is good!_**

The dark brown tabby tom padded through the woods, needing a break after a long day of sorting hunting and border patrols. He'd thought of bringing his mate along with him, but decided not to as he needed peace and quiet and while Squirrelflight was a sweet mate, she could talk his ear off.

The Greenleaf sun beat fiercely down through the woods, gleaming brightly between the leaves of the tall overheard trees. The grass smelled sweet and fresh, it must've rained on the previous night and Brambleclaw had been so busy with deputy deputies he didn't sense it.

He keeper walking through the woods. It was eerily quiet when a cool breeze sliced through the contrasting heat. Suddenly the tom heard a muffled cry. He crouched down to the moist ground, ears perked with awareness.

Brambleclaw heard the cry once more, slightly quieter now. Brambleclaw decided to investigate, he wouldn't turn down a cat who might be in need.

As he started to get closer, the cries got louder. He soon picked up the scent of Firestar. His shoulder fur rose straight up, his leader was in trouble. He sprinted after the noise, but froze as he saw the source.

He saw the flame-colored tom pinned beneath Graystripe. It was a strange sight indeed. He stood there puzzled for a moment and watched.

"Graystripe, stop, I have a mate!", Firestar meowed desperately as he tried escaping Graystripe's grasp to no avail. "I should've stopped this when we were apprentices!"

"Oh come on, you loved it then, you love it now. Millie's not been feeling it lately so you're my only option", Graystripe purred to the struggling russet tom beneath him.

"Graystripe!", Brambleclaw asked confused. This caused the woods to seemingly freeze. Both Graystripe and Firestar were mortified, looking at the brown tabby tom with wide eyes.

"Brambleclaw, come join me", Graystripe called over to the tom after an eternity.

"What? No! Firestar is my leader!", he yowled shocked. Firestar welled with a feeling of gratitude for the brown tabby.

"Come on, he loves it! Besides I've noticed your mate rejects any approaches made by you. You must be dying to mate!", Graystripe meowed to Brambleclaw, nearly convincing him.

"Are you sure?", Brambleclaw questioned, cocking his head. He wasn't entirely convinced his leader was thrilled to be mates by the gray warrior.

"Positive!", Graystripe purred as Brambleclaw heistantly walked over.

"Wh..what do I do? I've never actually been with someone before", Brambleclaw asked,fidgeting. A blush spread through his pelt, he was very nervous.

"Just lie down in front of him and spread your legs, he'll do the rest!", Graystripe purred. Everytine Firestar tried to protest, Graystripe would thrust fiercely into the tom's tailhole, drowning him out in moans.

Slowly Brambleclaw lay himself in front of the bright orange tom, opening his legs to exposes his erect member to the cool breeze, making him shiver. After awhile of Firestar not responding to the tom's member in his face, Graystripe thrust violently forward, shoving Firestar's face into Brambleclaw's crotch. Finally, Firestar gave in and took Brambleclaw by the mouth.

Brambleclaw, who was quite innocent and naive when it came to mating, let out low moans as his leader sucked him off. This was more pleasure than he ever felt. Certainly more than when he would paw himself off.

Firestar bobbed his head up and down gently, struggling to keep his mouth around the deputy's large member. He knew he'd have no choice but to do as Graystripe wanted. He was quite experienced at this as Graystripe started mating with him when he was an apprentice. Tenderly, Firestar licked around the member's head, barely touching any other part before Brambleclaw placed his paws on the back of Firestar head and slammed his member all the way down his throat, making the leader swallow his salty seed.

The ginger tom started gagging as Brambleclaw pulled out, Firestar had to swallow everything. Brambleclaw seemed to have gotten into the whole mating thing, as his face was red and his tongue slipped out of his mouth. The deputy just looked up at the sky, eyes filled with extreme pleasure.

The gray tom on his behind started pulling out, member pulsating as he did so. Graystripe had a thing for finishing in his leader's mouth.

In an instant, the two toms exchanged a wordless agreement and they switched places. Soon Brambleclaw places his paws on the leader's shoulders and was trying to direct his member into Firestar's tailhole while Graystripe mounted Firestar's face and started thrusting forward in his muzzle, trying to finish his job.

Brambleclaw finally slipped his length into Firestar, hard again already. The brown tabby tom held himself inside his leader for a moment, feeling his pulsating member be surrounded by eager flesh. Suddenly he bucked forward into Firestar, causing the leader to moan around Graystripe's member.

Both toms started bucking violently into their leader. Firestar had never felt this before, being taking by two toms at once, he already felt sore. He heard Brambleclaw mumble his daughter's name. Suddenly Firestar felt sick. Squirrelflight should be bred like this, _not_ Firestar.

Firestar felt Graystripe pull out of his muzzle. Before he could question why, he started gulping for air. Greatful for his sudden disappearance. Suddenly it _hit_ him, literally. Graystripe shot his seed all over Firestar's face. This caused the leader to squint his eyes and gag a little.

However Firestar wasn't going to be cut any slack. He could feel Brambleclaw speed up in his rear when Graystripe pulled out. Firestar could finally moan, and against his will, he did.

He felt more weight on him and the thrust started going deeper. Firestar got curious at the weight of two cats on top of him and saw that there was in fact two cats on top of him. He looked up to see Graystripe pounding into Brambleclaw.

Brambleclaw felt weird when he first felt Graystripe enter him, it was a little painful, but he also felt filled. Suddenly the gray warrior started thrusting faster in and out of the young tom. Brambleclaw started moaning very loudly. This was strange, but a good strange.

He felt things he never had before with Graystripe. The brown tom loved being explored by Graystripe. This caused him to be pushed over the edge and came into Firestar's rear.

Brambleclaw stopped thrusting forward into his leader and now focused on bucking backward to get Graystripe deeper inside of him. The deputy loved the feeling of another tom inside of him, it was almost too much for Brambleclaw to handle.

Graystripe grunted as he too, came inside Brambleclaw. All three toms were left exhausted, but riddled with pleasure. Graystripe got off of Brambleclaw and Brambleclaw did the same with Firestar.

Brambleclaw meowed a quick thanks for the nice "walk" and headed off, but Graystripe couldn't help but make a remark.

"You'll be feeling that tomorrow Sweeyheart", he purred to his friend as he padded off.

Fire star groaned and asked out loud, "Why am I still friends with that asshole?"

 ** _A.N. A shortie, but a had to get it out before tomorrow_**

 ** _But_**

 ** _Gay cats amirite?_**


	9. Fire x Sand x Squirrel x Leaf (Lust)

**A.N. Still trying to update this book monthly. Sorry it's taking longer to write chapters, I don't feel as motivated to write for this book.**

 **The Waiting List (I still have to write):**

 **-Tiger x Sand (Rape)**

 **-Ivy x Dark Forest (Rape)**

 **-Jay x Cinder (Lust)**

 **-Sharptooth x Stormfur (Rape)**

 **-Leaf x Thunderclan (Rape)**

 **-Bramble x Squirrel x Ash (Rape-lust)**

 **-Cinder x Fire (Lust)**

 **-Hail x Pine x Dapple x White (Rape)**

 **These will be written in order of date requested. I'll try to get them done ASAP but be prepared to wait a little.**

 **I also feel like my chapters are starting to sound the exact same. Like every chapter I just replace the names of the characters, I'm trying to improve that.**

"Are you sure they're ready?", Sandstorm asked cautiously to her mate, head cocked.

"Of course they're ready! Haven't you seen what they do to each other at night?", Firestar replied. His lusty daughters weren't as secretive as they had thought. Both him and Sandstorm has caught them with eachother at least once.

"I don't know, it feels wrong. They're our kits", Sandstorm muttered.

"They Aren't t kits anymore", Firestar sighed. "Besides wouldn't it be better they learned from us rather than some perverted tom?"

"You do have a point. All right, I'll call for them", Sandstorm mewed as she walked out of the leader's den and called for their two daughters, who quickly raced up the stone platforms to get there.

"Yes Sandstorm?", Leafpaw innocently asked her mother, amber eyes rounded with curiosity.

"Your father and I want to teach you a new game", she told her daughters, padding further into the Den beside Firestar.

"It's called mating", the ginger to spoke.

"Oh! I love this game! Leafpaw and I have played it before", Squirrelpaw squealed while Leafpaw would like she might die of embarrassment.

"We know Squirrelpaw", Firestar chuckled, causing both girls to squeak. "But now we're going to teach you how to play it properly."

"Okaaaaaay, how to we start?", Squirrelpaw asked.

"Squirrelpaw!", Leafpaw shrieked at her sister.

"Whaaaaat?", her sister replied sharply.

"They're our parents!", Leafpaw screeched, fur rising.

"So? We play this game all the time!",Squirrelpaw asked, trying to tickle her sister's core with her tail causing the brown tabby to squirm and let out little moans.

"I see you two are a little nervous, let us demonstrate for you", Sandstorm purred as she bent down to see Firestar's sheath.

She gave it a tiny lick which resulted in Firestar to moan silently. She chuckled at this and then took his whole length in her mouth. She eagerly started sucking away, her sandpaper tongue trailing all over it and messing with his slit.

"How are you so skilled?", the ginger leader asked.

"I learned it from mother", the she-Cat replied.

"I thought you were hesitant to teach our daughters!", the tom remarked.

"Right now I'm too horny to care", Sandstorm meowed, pulling her mouth away from his member and then slamming forward, causing Firestar to yowl.

At this point both sisters were muzzle deep in eachother's cores. Squirrelpaw trailed her sandpaper tongue all around her sister's delicious core, savoring every lick. She eventually shoved her whole muzzle in over her nose, surprised her sister could stretch that far. She reached down into depths that she didn't know was possible, licking every square inch. Her sister started yowling into Squirrelpaw's core, which in turn made her yowl into Leafpaw. She could feel Leafpaw's core tighten around her muzzle indicating she was close to orgasm, but Leafpaw always came first.

Squirrelpaw sped up her pace in order to make her sister cum first and the she-Cat was greeted with her sister yowling fiercely into her core as Leafpaw's juices were splashed onto her muzzle.

Squirrelpaw noticed she was close to orgasm too, so she shoved her core further onto her sister's muzzle, grinding against her face. The ginger she-Cat yowled as she felt her sister's tongue stab at places causing her to wither in pleasure. Finally, Squirrelpaw came all over her sister's face. Squirrelpaw looked up and blushed, both her parents were staring at her and her sister, obliviously finished.

"That was really sexy, Squirrelpaw. Come over here with me and let your mother deal with Leafpaw", her father purred to the ginger she-cat, who jumped off of her sister's muzzle and happily padded to her father.

"I see we've both been warmed-up, do you just wanna skip to the good stuff?", Firestar purred at his daughter lust-ily. Squirrelpaw quickly nodded her head in anticipation. She'd been with Leafpaw multiple times and used sticks and tails whenever, but she never had a member inside of her, but she was definitely ready.

"I'm going to let you choose the pace this time, I'll let you ride my member", the ginger leader purred as he lay against the wall, his swollen member exposed to his daughter.

Squirrelpaw took a moment to gasp in awe at his shear size and quickly positioned herself above his member. She watched impatiently as her father lined up the head of his member with her sopping wet core. She winced at his size when the head was finally in. The apprentice smiled mischievously as she slammed down on his tomhood. Firestar instantly reached depths inside his daughter that Squirrelpaw couldn't even imagine. She thought she could cum right there.

"Oh Starclan Firestar!", she yowled to her father.

"Don't call me Firestar. Call me daddy or master", the ginger tom corrected her.

"Okay Daddy, your member is so big! I've never taken anything like this", she purred to her father.

"I see you can use that tongue of your's for other things too", he purred and both chuckled.

Squirrelpaw started sliding up and down her father's member, causing both to yowl at the friction between their hips. Firestar soon started bucking his hips up to meet his daughter's thrusts. Even Sandstorm wasn't as good as her, Firestar would definitely have to do this again.

Firestar then had an idea. He quickly flipped over his daughter, so she was underneath him. He quickly started pounding into her tight core, faster than Squirrelpaw could comprehend.

"Yes master! I love your huge member in my core! Fuck me until dawn! Cum deep inside me", his daughter yowled as she was close to her second orgasm of the night.

 _Does she ever shut up?_ The tom thought, chuckling.

Finally he felt Squirrelpaw's core tighten around his member and her juices squirt at him. She started howling very loudly, Firestar then felt orgasm ripple through him as he came inside his daughter's core.

"That was amazing", Squirrelpaw huffed. Firestar agreed, but he wasn't over. He quickly jumped onto of Leafpaw, who was shoving a stick in and out over her mother's core.

The brown tabby squeaked as her father entered her tailhole as started thrusting mercilessly. Sandstorm was clearly annoyed as she hasn't orgasmed yet and the leader had just taken her partner. She looked over to her daughter Squirrelpaw, who was on her back pawing herself and launched her body onto Squirrelpaw's.

Squirrelpaw was a little surprised at first, but pleasure soon gripped her as her mother started grinding her core with Squirrelpaw's own.

Meanwhile, Firestar was pounding into his daughter's ass. Leafpaw had given up fighting and started bucking back to meet her father's thrusts. She started moaning and saying vulgarities in pleasure. Even though she was a Medicine Cat Apprentice, she really wanted this.

She finally felt her father cum inside her tailhole as she too reached her climax. She was really nervous trying this out, but she hadn't regretted a second.

The two orgasmsstarted a chain reaction. Sandstorm soon came into her daughter's core as Squirrelpaw bucked upwards to meet Sandstorm, orgasming as well.

All four were left tired and covered in cum, but happy.

 _A few moons later_

Squirrelflight happily licked her kits heads, well they weren't really her kits, she hadn't become pregnant from that night moons ago. However she did take Leafpool's two kittens so her sister could still be a Medicine Cat. Her two kits were beautiful.

One was a bright ginger she-Cat with beatiful green eyes and the other was a russet-brown tom with soft amber eyes.

Squirrelflight did have to lie to Brambleclaw and tell her that these were their kittens, but it was a small price to pay, no one would ever know.

She and Brambleclaw has named the tomkit Alderheart, But Leafpool has named the She-kit Sparkkit, after Firestar.

Squirrelflight looked over to her mother, whom she shared the nursery with. Sandstorm gave birth to three kits. Tumblekit, a pale tabby tom, Russetkit, a dark ginger tabby she-Cat, and Barkkit, a dusky brown (like his aunt) tom.

Squirrelflight could sense string ties in the kits as she watched all five of them play. The queen smiled with glee, she'd always wanted a family.

Her eyes locked with Sandstorm's from across the nursery. No one would ever know what occurred that night many moons ago.

 **A.N. Added a lil extra scene there because why not? I've gotta update Rings then I can do whatever for the rest of the month**


	10. Tiger x Sand (Rape)

**_A.N. I've been trying to write chapter 4 for Rings, but I feel unmotivated for that at the moment so I'll work on requests. Also you'll have to excuse me if I messed up the timeline as it's been awhile since I read the first arc._**

The brown tabby tom smirked as his plan started falling into place. He looked over at the pale ginger she-cat, who was hunting and oblivious to his presence. It was nothing personal to her. Frankly, the leader liked the She-Cat, she reminded him of himself, but she was Firestar's mate. Firestar was someone who needed to pay, and nothing would be better than hurting his pretty little mate.

Sandstorm had her senses keened on the mouse about a tail length in front of her. Tigerstar would creep up on her and then act when she killed her prey.

He saw the ginger she-Cat wiggle her hindquarters as she prepared to sink her claws into the mouse's tender flesh. Tigerstar's eyes slanted as Sandstorm leapt forward and nipped the mouse's neck.

It was now or never, it was his only chance. The dark brown tabby jumped forward and landed his paws square on Sandstorm's shoulder. The She-Cat yowled and trued to squirm away from his grasp, but Tigerstar kept her locked in place. He used his large paw to flip over her scrawny body so that she was on her back. Sandstorm's eyes widened as she recognized the Shadowclan leader.

"Tigerstar!", she snapped while trying to batter her hind paws up against his stomach, to no avail.

"The one and only", he purred softly to the she-Cat pinned under him.

"Let go of me you traitor!", she hissed as she feebly tried to wiggle away from under his paws. However the tom held her still until she finally gave up.

"My, My you sure put up a fight don't you?", The burly tom whispered huskily to her.

"What do you even what anyways?", Sandstorm spat.

"Vengeance", Tigerstar replied with no hesitation in his snarl.

"For what? I never did anything to you", the ginger she-Cat asked confused.

"That's right, _you_ didn't, but Firestar did. If it wasn't for him I'd be Thunderclan's noble leader right now", Tigerstar told the She-Cat.

"You would _never be Thunderclan's leader! You're a poor excuse for a cat as it is!", Sandstorm hissed as her fur rose in anger._

"Whatever you say", muttered the leader.

"What are you going to do with me anyways? Kill me?", The she-Cat asked, clearly bored.

"Oh no no, something much, much worse", Tigerstar chuckled to himself.

"Like?", Sandstorm asked flatly.

"Rape you", Tigerstar meowed excitedly.

"Like hell you will!", The she-Cat growled as she managed free one of her front legs. She swiftly cut into Tigerstar's muzzle, dangerously close to his eyes, with her claws.

Tigerstar felt rage ripple through his body as he pinned her paw down again and placed his large paw against the She-cat's throat. She started to gasp as he dug his claws into her flesh, causing dots of blood to poor from the tiny wounds.

Tigerstar felt a wave of dominance and pleasure wash over him as he saw the She-Cat writher below him, gasping for air as he started to crush her windpipe.

"I suggest you keep your pretty little paws to yourself and do as I say or you'll end up like both of your parents", the tom growled as blood welled up from the neck wounds. Only then did he realize that blood was dripping off of his on face from the three deep claw marks Sandstorm cut into him. "Understand", he snapped as his claws started carving lines in her flesh. The She-Cat didn't respond with words, only furious gasps for air and squirming. He smashed his paw onto her windpipe and repeated himself. This time the She-Cat nodded swiftly as terror filled her eyes. Tigerstar loved the power he had over her.

"Good", Tigerstar purred, removing his paw from her throat. The She-Cat instantly started gasping for air as blood started to stain her neck. Sandstorm looked to him with hatred as she inhaled furiously but didn't protest anymore.

Tigerstar cared not if she was ready to begin, he was. He hadn't mated a she-Cat since Sasha, he was definitely not waiting any longer than he had to. He tapped his tail tip against her core and sighed as he knew he would have to get her wet before the real fun began.

"A little dry, I'll fix that", Tigerstar purred to the She-Cat below him. He backed up a little and positioned his muzzle at her entrance. Sandstorm looked down at him with fury but knew she could do nothing to protest.

Tigerstar started to drag his standpaper tongue over her entrance causing the She-Cat to wiggle with discomfort. He started to dive into her core as her face lite up with a deep shade of red. He started prodding her sweet spot with his textured tongue causing little moans from Sandstorm. He then started to increase in speed causing Sandstorm to swear to Starclan. He loved every second of having such and advantage over her. He loved making cats feel powerless like such. He felt her channel tighten around his muzzle, indicating her orgasm was close, so he quickly pulled away, not wanting her to have too much pleasure.

"You mangy fleabag I was so close!", Sandstorm hissed, she instantly regretted it as she locked eyes with the leader.

"You know what was going to make it somewhat pleasurable for you, but now I'll just use you as I please", Tigerstar hissed as he moved the she-Cat onto all fours and positioned himself at her entrance.

Sandstorm prepared herself for the impact, glueing her eyes shut. Finally Tigerstar slammed his huge member into her tiny core, but was surprised to find her virginity gone.

"You whore", he shrieked as he started pounding into her, barbs tearing at her walls. "I bet you go and lift your tail for every tom in the clan!"

Sandstorm started to whine at his choice of words. That wasn't her. She was faithful to her mate, Firestar, and only mated with him.

"Well little Sandstorm, if you want to be a whore then I'll just go and take you to Bloodclan. Let every fleabag there fuck you until you can't walk", he snarled at the She-Cat.

Sandstorm's paws went weak as she thought of that. She couldn't leave her home for Bloodclan scum. She wouldn't let Tigerstar make her a toy.

Tigerstar chuckled at the thought. He'd love to make the little bitch into a toy for use. However, he'd focus on finishing her now. He started to buck his hips as far as possible into the She-Cat, causing her to screech into pain.

Tigerstar quivered with that sound, he loved to hear her sob and cry and try to escape. He quickly decided to sink his teeth into her shoulder, causing her yowl in pain as he tore off a piece of her pelt. He saw blood stick against her ginger fur as she sobbed in pain, only occasionally let small moans out.

Soon Tigerstar felt his climax approach and put his all into it. He started to jackhammer into the She-cat's core as she started moaning louder. He finally came inside her core, filling her with his hot, sticky seed.

He pulled out as Sandstorm collapsed. She started sobbing loudly as exhaustion overtook her and she passed out. Which was very convenient for the leader as he hoisted her up on his back and set off for Bloodclan.

 ** _A.N. A Quickie :) Maybe a part two of this one? I'll have to get others done first. Also may or may not update Rings this month, I have some if the next chapter written but I'm not motivated for it yet. Another thing, expect next chapter to be longer._**

 ** _Waiting list:_**

 ** _-Ivy x Dark Forest (Rape)_**

 ** _-Jay x Cinder (Lust)_**

 ** _-Sharptooth x Stormfur (Rape)_**

 ** _-Leaf x Thunderclan (Rape)_**

 ** _-Bramble x Ash x Squirrel (Rape-lust)_**

 ** _-Cinder x Fire (Lust)_**

 ** _-Dapple x Hail x Pine x White (Rape)_**

 ** _-Sand x Tiger x Bloodclan Part 2 (Rape)_**


	11. Ivy x Dark (Rape)

Ivypool inhaled slowly. She had hoped all day she wouldn't have to train in the sunless Dark Forest, yet here she was, surrounded by darkness. She slowly parted her jaw, a part of her hoping maybe no one would greet her and she could go back to her soft moss nest. However she was unpleasantly surprised when the stench of a Dark Forest resident wafted through the breeze.

"Hawkfrost? I can smell you from here so there's no sense in trying to sneak up on me", The tabby and white she-cat called to the darkness around her, ears twitching in annoyance. "I'm not a mousebrain so just come out!", she hissed. However, the darkness didn't reveal the Riverclan tom.

Finally, the brown tabby sprang forward, pinning the sleek she-cat below him. "Yet I still caught you", he purred slyly into her ear, cold nose tickling the inside.

"Alright let me go", she snapped, trying to wiggle from his grasp, but his claws were fastened into her white pelt so that her efforts were useless. Hawkfrost's icy eyes bore into Ivypool's dark blue eyes as an eerie aura of tension filled the air. Suddenly the tabby tom bent forward and started dragging his rough tongue against her smooth white pelt, leaving a trail of fur brushed the wrong way on the she-cat's cheek. Ivypool started to wither and whine beneath his grasp, something felt off about his intents. "Hawkfrost...stop that!", The she-Cat whispered to the tom peering down at her.

"Do you love me?", the tom asked calmly, like he was expecting her to be puddy in his paws, however Ivypool was no such she-cat.

"No Hawkfrost, I don't have those feelings or a need for a mate", she tried to let the Riverclan warrior down gently, maybe he was in love with her, but she didn't feel that way.

Ivypool didn't like the reaction that followed her statement, she felt his claws pierce her skin as tiny drops of blood welled up around them. She tried once more to pull herself from under the warrior, but nothing seemed to work. Tiny sparks of rage shown in his eyes as he hissed through gritted teeth," if you don't love me, I can make you."

"What do you mean by that-", Ivypool asked before being abruptly cut off. Hawkfrost soon swiveled around so that he was facing the area between her legs. Ivypool felt a shiver trail down her spin as she felt his hot breath on her core before a dangerous truth hit her.

Hawkfrost wasted no time shoving his muzzle deep into her wet folds, tongue stabbing at the warrior's sweet spot. Ivypool cried out in pleasure, but had to shut herself up. She didn't want Hawkfrost to get the best of her when she had just been caught by surprise. The tabby tom continues to lap at her delicate core like Ivypool had seen dogs drinking water. Tongue reaching far in, pulling away, and then repeating. Her hind legs started kicking around restlessly as she bit her bottom lip to conceal the pleasure writhing within her.

Suddenly, Ivypool was greeted with a soft member in front of her muzzle, Hawkfrost seemed to want her to take it. Ivypool would never do such a thing though, she refused to even look at it. This made Hawkfrost upset however. He quickly nipped painfully at her folds until she took his member in her muzzle and started suckling like a kit. Ivypool started to gag around his size, unsure how to go about the task until she decided to lick it with her tongue. Ivypool felt her core grow hotter and hotter and clench tightly around Hawkfrost's muzzle. She felt a liquid squirt out of her as Hawkfrost grunted in pleasure, licking it up. Hawkfrost was soon to follow, shooting his salty seed on her tongue and forcing her to swallow it.

"Alright", she spoke groggily as she gagged on his sticky seed," Are you done yet?" The Silver tabby growled from beneath the brown tabby.

"No", the Dark Forest tom hissed. "In fact I invited a couple of _friends_ to the party", he added a sly smirk spread from cheek to cheek.

"Hawkfrost", The tabby warrior scolded as she stood up. "This kit-like! You need to grow up and learn to take the situation like an adult!", she spat at him while turning around and walking away, head held high. However this only sparked a rage with in him. She had open a can of worms she couldn't close.

Hawkfrost crouched low, letting out a deep growl before springing forward into the haunches of the cat he had lusted after for moons. This definitely caught a Ivypool off guard as she let out a sharp gasp, which made Hawkfrost chuckle. Without forewarning he thrusted his member into Ivypool's core, causing her to screech in pain as her barrier was torn. The she-Cat writhed below the brown tabby, desperately clawing a the ground in an attempt to free herself. The tabby held her shoulders squarely to keep her in place and flicked his tail to signal his Dark Forest companions.

Ivypool's eyes widened as she saw a cluster of Dark Forest cats walk out of the shadows and towards her and Hawkfrost. She could pick out Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Darkstripe, Antpelt, Thistleclaw, Mapleshade, and Breezepelt from them, even Blossomfall. The she-Cat was definitely caught off guard by the sight of her clanmate in a group of her potential rapists, but after further examination it looked as if Blossomfall was forced into her situation. She had an open wound on her shoulder and hung her head down low. However she didn't have time to five further into conspiracy theories as Tigerstar plopped right in front of the She-Cat and shoved his limp member into her face before she could protest. She started to gag around his size and tried desperately to make him come as soon as possible. She eyes started to well up with tears as another cat, she assumed it was Brokenstar, slide below her and started fondling her nipples, kneeding his paws around them.

Out of the corner of her blurry eyes she saw Blossomfall in a hunter's crouch as Breezepelt prepared to mount her and Mapleshade shoved her core in the tortishell's face. A pang of sympathy hit Ivypool, but the feeling was short-lived as another member started to poke at her tailhole.

It felt as if moons had gone by before Hawkfrost bucked forward and released into the she-cat, most likely making her his queen. The Riverclan tom seemed to have set off a chain reaction. She felt her core, once again, involuntarily convulse around Hawkfrost's limp member. She pelt her pelt grow hot as she orgasmed once more. Tigerstar has also released into the She-Cat. Coating her throat with ropes of his salty seed.

Ivypool felt all of the toms around her pad away, maybe it was over and she'd be able to return home , sleepy soundly in her nest. However her hopes were shattered into a million pieces as she saw Antpelt circle her.

"I call core!", mewed the impatient Windclan Warrior excites to use his new toy. However he was butted to the side as Thistleclaw slide underbelly her soft belly and thrusted his long member into her concerning loose core.

"Wait your turn", he purred mockingly as the young Dark Forest Trainee hissed with annoyance at the older warrior. Begrudgingly Antpelt mounted her and thrusted harshly into her tailhole. Both toms weren't holding back as their violent thrusts battered the thin wall of skin between Ivypool's two holes.

Ivypool felt pain ripple through her once more as Antpelt's barbed member thrusted into her tailhole. Antpelt sure had a lot of stamina as he jackhammered into the young ThunderClan warrior. Thistle was as fast, but each one of his thrusts lurched the she-Cat forward. Ivypool felt tears of misery well up in her eyes again, causing her vision to reduce to nothing but blurred blobs of color. She didn't want to be treated like a common whore, yet here she was, taking on four members in one night, probably more to come too. The she-Cat was quickly snapped out of her miserable state by Breezepelt shoving his oversized member in her maw. He placed his front paws on her shoulders so that he was quite literally fucking her favecwith full force. The black Windclan tom anchored his claws into her shoulders to shove is member deep into Ivypool's throat, causing her to gag and wail, but this one made Breezepelt chuckle.

Several hours had passed by and Ivypool had been subjected to a number of scenes. She'd been raped by every tom at least twice, stuffing her and Blossomfall with seed, surely impregnating them both. She'd seen Darkstripe practically beg Tigerstar to take him, which after awhile the leader didn't care who he was fucking. This soon sparked a new a idea, which lead Darkstripe to be used like the other two she-Cats. The toms forced her and Blossomfall to grind cores together as they all either pawed themselves to get back in the mood or took another tom's tailhole, even Mapleshade joined the Thunderclan she-Cats getting them lost in a mess of paws, maws, and cores. Finally, both she-cats had to take each tom individually at least one more tom in any hole of their choosing.

Hawkfrost and Antpelt flopped the two exhausted, overused she-Cats down of the ground. Both were leaking seed from every orafice on their bodies. Ivypool, who was barely conscious scooted her way towards her clanmate. She rested her head on Blossomfall's tortishell, seed-matted pelt in attempt to find any shred of comfort or home. All the Dark Forest cats around her were a blur, her hearing was fuzzy but she managed to make out a few things.

"Think they've had enough?", sneered Hawkfrost. He glared down at the silver tabby. When he saw the shame in her eyes he knew he had gotten his revenge.

"Definitely", rasped Thistleclaw a twisted smeark pairing his face. He licked his paw and wiped it over his ear. "Just wait til next time."

 _Next Time!?_

Ivypool's eyes widened as she was tossed back into her Thunderclan nest. Her head shot up and saw Blossomfall sleeping soundly in her nest, with a liquid leaking out of her behind!

The silver tabby quickly jerked her head to her rump and was horrified to find the after effects of the Dark Forest had transferred over with her.

She jumped up, collected her moss and drug Blossomfall outside.

 ** _A.N. Phew that was long! So sorry for the hiatus, I didn't have any motivation to write for awhile, but I'm back!! My other two books are on hold, I might write a chapter here or there but I'll mostly write these. You may have also noticed that I'm no longer taking requests, that's because I was getting wayyyy too many to keep up with. I'm going to write the ones I have now (maybe some personal ones I suggest here and there) and then re-open once they're all done._**

 ** _Waiting list:_**

 ** _-Jay x Cinder (Lust)_**

 ** _-Sharptooth x Stormfur (Rape)_**

 ** _-Leaf x Thunderclan (Rape)_**

 ** _-Bramble x Ash x Squirrel (Rape-lust)_**

 ** _-Cinder x Fire (Lust)_**

 ** _-Dapple x Hail x Pine x White (Rape)_**

 ** _-Rose x Sweet x Pine x Small x Tawny (Rape)_**

 ** _-Sand x Spotted (Lust-Rape)_**


	12. Cinder x Jay (Lust)

The sleek ashy tabby she-Cat slipped through the bushes, following her mate's scent trail in anticipation. Her core had been burning in irritation lately so she figured her heat had come and she wanted to surprise Lionblaze. Her ears perked up as she saw the golden pelt of Lionblaze facing away from her beside the Windclan border.

 _Winderclan border..?_

Sure, it was weird to see her mate at the Windclan border, but she was sure he had an explanation. Her heart starting to pound and tug her bidy towards him, she start sprinted towards her tabby tom. Suddenly she saw his body moving at an awkward angle and skidded to a stop. Her heart snapped in two as Cinderheart saw her mate violently jackhammering into Heathertail, a Windclan Warrior she had recognized from gatherings, coaxing many loud moans from the she-Cat. The Thunderclan Warrior stood in shock for a moment, tears filled her eyes as she witnessed Lionblaze's affair. Anger burned within her pelt as she stomped to confront the two, but she halted. Lionblaze caused her pain by having an affair, she wanted to make him feel what she felt. She whipped around and quickly treaded to camp, wiping the tears from her eyes.

She rushed past her clanmates and into Jayfeather's den.

"Jayfeather!", she screeched at the Medicine Cat. The silver tabby faced away from her, sorting herbs. Her call caused him to jump and fluff up his pelt. Once he realized that it was only Cinderheart he relaxed and faced her. "What?"

"I need to speak with you", she mewed. "In Private", she added quietly.

"Alright", the Medicine Cat sighed. "Follow me."

The two padded out into the woods only stopping to explain the pair was looking for herbs. "What is it Cinderheart?"

"It's Lionblaze...", the gray she-Cat trailed off. She thought maybe she was overreacting but she saw Jayfeather's ears perked with concern for his friend, so she continued. "I saw him mating Heathertail at the Windclan border", she sobbed, even recalling the event was painful.

"Hey, it's okay Cinderheart", Jayfeather mewed comfortingly, which was unusually for the moody Medicine Cat. "My brother may be a great warrior but he's a mousebrain sometimes", he meowed, making both chuckle. "Once he realized what he's lost, he'll come crawling back."

"Thanks Jayfeather, But...", she trailed off, not knowing how to phrase her next sentence. "I want to mate with you instead!", she stated, blushing furiously.

"W-Whoa, Cinderheart, calm down. I'm a Medicine Cat!" Jayfeather spoke, flattered at the She-Cats words, but he had to remain loyal to the Medicine Cat code.

"Wait please Jayfeather. Let's make Lionblaze jealous", she mewed, changing her tone to seductive, or something like that. She saw he was a bit interested, she just had to sell him a bit more. "C'mon, if I get pregnant I'll just say it was a Rogue or something."

Jayfeather sighed and slowly nodded in agreement. "How do we start?", he asked curiously. Cinderheart's only reply was licking her lips and diving for Jayfeather's furry sheath. She started vigorously licking the Medicine Cat as his member started to expand. Jayfeather started moaning loudly as Cinderheart violently bobbed her head up and down his member, occasionally gagging when the tip got too deep to handle. Her eyes travelled up to Jayfeather's whose eyes were sealed shut in ecstasy.

"Oh Cinderheart", he moaned loudly, orgasm approaching. This only fueled her to work faster, which proved a difficult task as he grew to a very large size. She suddenly felt Jayfeather begin to shoot ropes of seed down her throat and some onto her face as he pulled out.

"That...was...amazing", the silver tom purred with delight as his member started to retreat into his sheathe. "You're a pro Cinderheart", he added lustily. Her only reply was her tongue licking up the little bit of seed she could reach on the tip of her nose and purring. "Lionblaze and I had some practice",she admitted.

"Now come on and fuck me Jayfeather!", she whined wiggling her leaking core in front of him. The Medicine was too lust-drunk to disagree. He quickly mounted her and drive his tip in.

"Ah!", she hissed. While being no virgin, she was ataken back at his sheer size. "Jayfeather I think you're bigger than Lionblaze!", she exclaimed, bucking backwards to meet the Medicine Cat's wild thrusts. Her only reply was Jayfeather speeding up his pace and moaning to the canopy of leaves above them.

The pair remained like this for hours. Occasionally switching positions until they found the perfect one, Jayfeather laying on the ground while Cinderheart rode him. Something about the she-Cat being the dominant one in their mating Jayfeather found attractive. He watched the gray she-cat bounce up and down on his member and slamming down to match her hips with his. "Jayfeather!", Cinderheart screeched as she core started to clutch around his member, sending the tom over the edge and orgasming for the third time. Her needy core milked his member dry and soon leaked out a clear liquid onto his groin.

The she-Cat slipped off of his member, causing more seed and liquid to leak out of her used hole, and lay wordlessly beside him. It seemed as if only thirty seconds had passed before he looked over and saw Cinderheart deep in a slumber.

For a moment he felt guilt rush through him. He had always wanted a mate, but Cinderheart was not the one, she reminded him of Hollyleaf, he knew there was a particular someone interested in him and vise versa sleeping in his den, legs sprawled out behind her. However, now he had impregnated his brother's mate, he couldn't have a life with his love interest without being ridden with guilt at the thought of his kits. He'd been stupid to do this, he had to leave Cinderheart.

He stood up and padded away from the sleeping she-Cat, hoping she'd understand. He quietly snuck into his den to be reassured to see Briarlight sleeping soundly in her nest. He padded over to the resting warrior and curled his silver body against her brown one. He set his head on her shoulder and drifted off to sleep, feeling content inside.

 ** _Four moons Later_**

Cinderheart purred happily as her kittens trapped a butterfly beneath their paws, examining the strange strange creature curiously. It managed to free itself from her kits' grasp and fluttered away, with her litter trailing behind.

"Featherkit! Thrustkit!", The queen called causing the tomkits to turn their heads and focus on their mother. "Come on its to rest!", she mewed at them, making both groan irritated.

Both kits curled up at her belly. She briskly cleaned the fur inbetween their ears, getting cries of protest from them. "Hush now", she scolded. "We must rest."

Both toms muttered complaints before getting stared down by their mother with distaste making both curl up and drift off to sleep.

Though Jayfeather note Lionblaze couldn't be their father, she couldn't be happier. Jayfeather explained he was secretly in a relationship with Briarlight and had taken her on as an apprentice. Lionblaze, she never spoken of Lionblaze to her kits. Once she stopped talking to her former mate, he concluded he saw Heathertail and him. He tried to explain to her, but she refused to listen. Now Lionblaze has to suffer alone and not see either litter of his kits- not in Thunderclan or Windclan. The gray queen did Note that Icecloud was growing particularly fond of the golden tabby, Whatever, she'd realize too that Lionblaze wouldn't stick to just one mate.

Cinderheart looked down at the kits curled at her belly. Featherkit was a handsome silver tabby tom with pale blue eyes, which Cinderheart has named after his father. Thrushkit was a solid gray tom with dark specks and amber eyes. She adored both of them and never regretted her decision to mate with Jayfeather in the woods all those moons ago.

 ** _A.N._**

 ** _Sorry if it's sloppy!! It was kinda rushed. Anyways that's another off the list_**

 ** _Waiting list:_**

 ** _-Sharptooth x Stormfur (Rape)_**

 ** _-Leaf x Thunderclan (Rape)_**

 ** _-Bramble x Ash x Squirrel (Rape-lust)_**

 ** _-Cinder x Fire (Lust)_**

 ** _-Dapple x Hail x Pine x White (Rape)_**

 ** _-Rose x Sweet x Pine x Small x Tawny (Rape)_**

 ** _-Sand x Spotted (Lust-Rape)_**


	13. Storm x Sharp (Rape)

**_A.N. I'd just like to say thank you before the story starts. So far I've been getting a lot of positive feedback which I'm very thankful for! Just keep in mind I do this as a hobby so my grammar and spelling may not be the best at times (I tend to type fast and forget to look over). I'm trying to keep this book updated twice a month, the rest of my books are on hold until I complete the requests I have, which I'm not accepting anymore. I might do a few personal chapters here and there (so far I have Fallen x Holly and Squirrel x Feather planned, maybe more)._**

Stormfur sighed. His front legs aches and wobbled with anxiety. They were hardly more than water now. His stomach churned with fear, he swore it twisted inside out.

 _Why am I so nervous?_

Stormfur beckoned quietly, eyes searching for the cave roof. He sighed once more, lungs filling with hot air. His sister. He did it for her.

His mission was simple: distract Sharptooth long enough for his sister to save the Tribe. He and other tribe cats would hold off the big cat until his sister could save them. They did know by what means, but she was the silver cat destined to save them all.

His pelt stood on end as he heard a low growl come from the entrance of the cave. The entire tribe turned their heads towards the source of the hellish noise. In the dimness, Stormfur could make out the smoldering amber eyes of Sharptooth. Slowly, the beast stalked out of the shadows, eyes fixatating on the Riverclan tom.

Suddenly, a tribe tom launched himself into the big cat's head, clinging onto his skull and trying to shred his ears. Soon more cats bodily darted forward, sneaking a slash on the behemoth as often as they could. The tom who had flung himself at the big cat had found himself in a sticky situation, right smack between the jaws of Sharptooth. Stormfur couldn't stand by and watch. He sprinted towards the action and slide under Sharptooth's ribs, battering his paws every moment he could.

The moment Stormfur tastedthe big cat's blood, he heard an ear-piercing yowl of pain before a crack and then silence. Stormfur cocked his head in the direction of the crack, by now the entire went quiet. His eyes widened at the sight of the young tom's body, neck bent in an unnatural way, accompanied by four bite marks. He heard a ginger she-cat wail in despair. "My son, my precious son!", she screeched. "You! You will pay for this!", she snarled at the beast hovering over the tribe cat's corpse, though he could not understand. She flung herself at him, but was quickly batted away with a paw.

Stormfur panicked when he saw every other cat had backed away, all eyes were on him. Sharptooth glared at him for a moment before licking his lips. He circled slowly around the Riverclan Warrior, who, by now was trembling with fear. His life was over, there was no way he could fight his way out of this.

Stormfur just kept his head against the ground, begging to Starclan his death would be quick and painless. His body was shot with pain as he felt something much too large enter his tailhole. He screeched with pain, tears trailing down his eyes. He looked behind him and couldn't believe the sight. Sharptooth's head rested right above Stormfur's own, purring in pleasure as he mated the Riverclan tom. Stormfur wailed and tried to pull himself out from under the big cat. Every cat was astonished, never before had they seen such a sight. By now, it was apparent Sharptooth was too lost in lust to care about his outside surroundings. Stormfur would have to wait it out, even if it killed him. _Wait! This'll keep him distracted long enough!_ Stormfur decided then, even if he hated being in this position, he'd endure it, for Feathertail.

"Stormfur!", a voice screeched from the crowed. Stormfur's eyes trailed up to see the blurred figure of Brook sprinting towards him from the crowd. She skidded to a halt in front of the Riverclan tom,intimidated by the large cat pounding into Stormfur. "I-I'll get you out", the brown tabby promised, touching her paw to his.

Stormfur promptly shook his head. "No, I won't let you do that", he said in between thrusts from the large cat.

"Why?", Brook screeched in fear, pelt on end. "H-He's hurting you!", she mewed, desperation riddling her voice.

"I can tell", Stormfur chuckled, trying to laugh away the burning in his rear. "But it'll keep Sharptooth here and distracted while Feathertail doex what she needs to do", he told the she-cat in front of him, he could see tears fill her eyes and leave her fur slick and wet where they trailed.

"Why do you always have to be the hero. I hate seeing you in such pain", she stuttered, laying down infront of Stormfur. He stretched out as best as he could, licking the tears away from her cheeks. "I love you", she whispered, barely audible.

Stormfur's pelt flushed, for a single moment Sharptooth and all the other cats were gone, it was just him and Brook in their own little world. That daydream was shattered into a million tiny pieces as he felt the giant cat increase his thrusts. He felt Sharptooth's member swell up and then release into his tailhole. Stormfur flinched as he was being filled with the seed of the giant cat.

In that same instant, Brook's gaze trailed up, her eyes widen as she pulled Stormfur out from under Sharptooth's grasp. In that moment, a large spike of stone impaled the big cat's body. A second later, a silver tabby fell a few tail lengths from them.

"Feathertail!", Stormfur shrieked. His ears flattened to his skull as he ran to his littermate. His eyes looked down to her frail figure, a small trail of blood dropped from his lips. Feathertail's eyes were dim and gray. Stormfur wailed and thrusted his muzzle into scruff. A river seeped from his eyes, every moment he though if the event that had happened seconds before, his body convulsed.

"Stormfur?", Feathertail called to her brother in a quiet voice. His eyes flitted up, he met his sister's faint gaze. "Thank you, brother", she mewed right before her head slammed back down onto the cold, stone floor.

"Feathertail no!", he wailed, looming over his sister. His whole body tremmered and shook. Stormfur started to hyperventilate, this couldn't be happening.

He felt Brook's presence beside him, she gazed down and silently grieved for the silver cat prophesied to save her tribe. "I cannot imagine your loss", she mewed after an extended period of silence. "She was a great warrior, far too good for the impurity of this world", the tribe she-cat whispered. She turned to Stormfur and leaned over, licking away the salty tears that slicked his cheek fur.

Stormfur wept there, beside Brook and over his sister. He vaguely felt Tawnypelt, Crowpaw, Squirrelpaw, Brambleclaw, and all of the tribe gather around to honor the fallen warrior.

 ** _A.N. Well a shortie. Kinda let my love for Brook x Storm show._**

 ** _Waiting list:_**

 ** _-Feather x Tawny (Love)_**

 ** _-Leaf x Thunderclan (Rape)_**

 ** _-Bramble x Ash x Squirrel (Rape-lust)_**

 ** _-Cinder x Fire (Lust)_**

 ** _-Dapple x Hail x Pine x White (Rape)_**

 ** _-Rose x Sweet x Pine x Small x Tawny (Rape)_**

 ** _-Sand x Spotted (Lust-Rape)_**


	14. Feather x Tawny (Love)

**_A.N. Needed a break from requests. I love Feather x Tawny and this book needs more love stories. I don't really remember The New Prophecy tHat well so._**

Tawnypelt sighed. She looked behind her, into the depths of the crumbling two-leg den. In the corner of her eye, she could see Crowpaw and Feathertail snuggled up next to each other. Tawnypelt turned her head up to Silverpelt, eyes watering.

 _Whats wrong with you? She's your best friend! If she's happy with Crowpaw then you're happy for her._

However, Tawnypelt's thoughts couldn't prevent a feel from creeping up on her. There was...something. Every time she looked at the slender, gorgeous she-Cat she was filled with a sense of want. No, need, she needed this she-cat. When Feathertail's romance with Crowpaw became more obvious, she felt like prey. Long claws piercing her heart. The tortishell couldn't exactly pinpoint why. It's not like she liked the Riverclan Warrior. With her slim hips, silky pelt, beautiful blue eyes Tawnypelt could get lost in...

 _Oh great Starclan, I'm in love with this she-cat!_

Tawnypelt thought her pelt would burst into bright flames at that very moment. The blush spread through her pelt was so intense she felt her paws prickle with restlessness. Luckily, Tawnypelt was the only one on night watch so no one could see her.

 _I..I can't have her though._

Tawnypelt loved her friend too much to ruin Feathertail's relationship with Crowpaw. She'd have to bury her feelings deep down and hope they'd go away. She felt her heart wretch in pain, she almost gasped. She felt a sharp prick of grief stab her heart. Her vision of the stars blurred into bright blobs of white. She felt a few hot tears streaks from her eyes, she tried to stop the few on the edge of her eyelids from falling, but failed.

She lowered her head between her shoulders, feeling the urge to scream the pain away, but that would raise far too many eyebrows. The least she could try to do is keep quiet. Suddenly Tawnypelt felt a tail rest in her shoulder. She eyes traced up and met the dull, amber eyes of Purdy.

"Purdy?", Tawnypelt asked in a low voice. She tried to fix her composure. She rubbed her paws on her muzzle to dry the tears and straightened her spine. "What are you doing here? I'm on watch."

"Well young'un I was out doing some night hunting and I heard you cry in' a river and came to investigate", the old tomcat purred. After an elongated silence he added,"so young'un what you cryin' about?"

"I-It's nothing."

"I don't believe that! Come on, you can tell ol Purdy!", the loner spoke, concern mingled in his gaze.

"Fine", Tawnypelt sighed. "I..I have feelings for Feathertail, but she's with Crowpaw now and I don't want to bother her."

After an awkward silence, Tawnypelt thought Purdy thought she was weird for liking Feathertail. "If you love this she-cat go get her. You never know, she may be happier with you."

Tawnypelt stares at him, gratitude filling her being. "Thank you Purdy", she meowed softly.

"No problem young'un", Purdy purred. "Now you go and get some rest, I'll take your watch from you."

Tawnypelt anxiously paced around a pine tree. The group was going to stop momentarily to hunt. She'd ask Feathertail then.

Suddenly the silver tabby popped into her gaze. "Hiya Tawnypelt", she greeted cheerfully.

"H..Hi Feathertail", Tawnypelt chuckled nervously. "Say would you like to accompany me on a small hunt?"

"Sure why not?", Feathertail nodded excitedly. "Let's go!"

After a bit on hunting, the two had caught nothing, but they had soon formed a stray blackbird. The trapped it on opposite sides. The two warriors sprang forward to make the killing pounce, but the blackbird was quick and flew away. Tawnypelt crashed heads first into Feathertail, landing in a jumble onto of her. "Uhhh", Feathertail spike a long period. Tawnypelt saw her pelt flush up and wondered why.

"What is it?", Tawnypelt asked, but before she knew it she felt a sweet sensation in her core. She face light up as she realized her core was touching with Feathertail's.

"So are you just gonna stand there or am I gonna have to do the work?", Feathertail chuckled, lust filling her eyes as she slowly started grinding her core against Tawnypelt's.

"Feathertail wait", Tawnypelt spoke, stretching her legs out to avoid her core touching Feathertail's, which aroused a groan from her. "I don't want to do this unless you know how I feel."

Tawnypelt could see the obvious confusion clouding Feathertail's eyes, with a sigh Tawnypelt started. "Feathertail in this journey, I've met amazing warriors, but you, you are truly special to me. You're beautiful and sweet and kind.. oh Starclan I can't believe I'm saying this", Tawnypelt spoke, pelt lighting up.

Suddenly the unexpected happened, Feathertail leaned forward and rubbed her cheek up against Tawnypelt's. Ever so silently, Feathertail whispered into the Shadowclan warrior's ear," shut up you furball. I love you too."

Tawnypelt's whole pelt stood on end. She felt as if her body heat alone could thaw a frozen leafbare. "W-What about Crowpaw?"

"Crowpaw's just a fling", Feathertail breathed out. "You're the real deal", she whispered, leaning forward to lick her ear.

In a flash, Feathertail knocked her body into Tawnypelt's, sending them both onto their backs, gazing up at the bright blue sky. The two she-cats lay there, looking up at the sky, watching the clouds roll by. Tawnypelt turned her head to see Feathertail's glimmering blue gaze. She watched the silver tabby stand up and head towards Tawnypelt's exposed core. The Riverclan Warrior glared her eyes lustfully at Tawnypelt before dipping her head down and slowly lapping at her core. Tawnypelt started squirming around, a new found pleasure echoing through her. "A..Are you sure about this, Feathertail?"

"Of course! You're too much to resist", she purred sexily, which almost made Tawnypelt orgasm right then and there. Suddenly Feathertail shoved her whole muzzle into Tawnypelt's core, arousing a gasp from the Shadowclan she-Cat. Soon followed by loud moans as Feathertail jabbed her tongue into Tawnypelt's sweet spot. The tortishell started thrashing around in pleasure as her core convulsed around Feathertail's muzzle wildly. Her eyes rolled back into her skull and her tongue stuck out as she felt the best pleasure of her life. A sweet liquid seeped from Tawnypelt's core straight into Feathertail's mouth, causing the tabby to greedily lick the walls of Tawnypelt's core. "Virgins are so easy to make cum", Feathertail chuckled. She saw Tawnypelt's eyes rolled back into her head and added,"don't worry you won't be a virgin for much longer."

Tawnypelt has no time to process the statement before Feathertail took and long, slender silver tabby tail and shoved it deeply into her. Tawnypelt cried out slightly in pain, but she bite into her lip until the pain ebbed away into pleasure. She started wildly moaning and bucking her hips, trying desperately to get more of Feathertail's tail into her. "Hey, Hey! I don't have _that_ much tail!", Feathertail screeched. "Don't forget about me either."

In her extreme pleasure Tawnypelt has nearly forgotten about her mate. She slid her thick tail tip over Feathertail's puffed lips before diving straight into her lover. Feathertail cried out in lust, her moans fueling Tawnypelt's own. Both she-cats were a hot, lusty mess of tails and core, each trying to make their partner cum before them. Tawnypelt wasted no time and drive her tail straight into Feathertail's sweet spot, causing the sexy she-Cat to cry out to the forest, scaring away a few birds. Tawnypelt felt Feathertail's core squeeze her tail. She cried out as cum sprayed from her core. This pushed Tawnypelt over the edge as she too came.

The Tortishell flopped on her back, totally wiped out. Before she could protest Feathertail leaped ontop of her and started grinding their soaking wet cores together. Both started howling, although Tawnypelt felt exhausted. Feathertail was mercilessly with her mating, pinning her hips harshly down on Tawnypelt's own.

Right before Tawnypelt has her third orgasm, there was a ruffle coming from the foliage. Both stop and glued their eyes to the woodland. Tawnypelt stood up and discovered her brother, Squirrelpaw, and Stormfur pawing themselves to the two she-cats.

"Brambleclaw!", she screeched. Her own brother, she felt invaded. "Get our all of you!", she yowled, soon all three of them stumbled into the woods.

She gaze drifted back to Feathertail's, but her eyes were on something else. She followed her gaze and her eyes met with the furious eyes of Crowpaw's.

"Feathertail!", he screeched, ears pinned flat against his head. "You whore, you betrayed me!" With that he jumped forwards Feathertail, claws outstretched. Tawnypelt quickies stopped that though. She knocked him away from her and clawed his cheek. He looked up at her, eyes wide, blood dripping from his scratches.

"Stay away from me and my _mate_ ," Tawnypelt hissed, hair on end. She stayed like that until Crowpaw fled for the woods, tail between his legs.

"I love you", Feathertail lurked, her eyes getting lost in Tawnypelt's. Tawnypelt stepped forward, burying her head in Feathertail's scruff. She never wanted to leave this place.

 ** _A.N. I love this ship so much!!_**

 ** _Waiting list:_**

 ** _-Leaf x Thunderclan (Rape)_**

 ** _-Bramble x Ash x Squirrel (Rape-lust)_**

 ** _-Cinder x Fire (Lust)_**

 ** _-Dapple x Hail x Pine x White (Rape)_**

 ** _-Rose x Sweet x Pine x Small x Tawny (Rape)_**

 ** _-Sand x Spotted (Lust-Rape)_**


	15. Leaf x Clan (Rape)

**_A.N. Welcome back!! I'm going to skip the pleasantries and get straight to actions, one message tho. I may reopen requests soon, I'd like to get my current ones done first though._**

Leafpool drowsily fluttered her eyes open to the piercingly bright light of the camp clearing. She thought this was odd as she was supposed to be asleep in the warriors den. She tried to stand up, but was immediately snapped back to the ground. She blinked her eyes again, her vision adjust to the sunshine.

She looked up to see all of Thunderclan surrounding her, Firestar perched respectively on his rock. She tried once again to stand up, but was snapped back by a long tendril attached at one side to her neck and the other tied to a thick stick buried in the ground.

"Leafpool!", her father growled. The former medicine cat shot her gaze up to her father, eyes wide with fear. "You are here to be judged", he dipped his head, eyes glaring at her.

"F-For What?", she cried, Panic surging through her veins like a river after the new leaf thaw. Her body started shivering as she felt her clanmates' gazes pierce her tabby pelt.

"The suffering you have caused the whole of Thunderclan!", the ginger leader hissed, teeth bared ferociously and back arched in hostility. All around her, Leafpool's clanmates nodded in approval and agreement. "You've broke not one, but two codes by taking Crowfeather of Windclan as a mate", he snarled, she could see his pelt rising. "Here is your punishment."

His gaze was cold as Leafpool shrunk in her own pelt. She gulped, awaiting her fate. "Every cat in the clan can use you however you all like", she chuckled slightly."But Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and myself get to use you first."

The tabby watched her two sons step out of the crowd, lust in their eyes. She shivered violently as she knew what awaited her.

She felt Firestar prob his throbbing length into her core, screeching as he did so. While she wasn't a virgin, it sure felt like she was. Her eyes glued shut, pain searing through her rear. Her mind was so out of focused that she jumped when she saw her sons' members force their way into her mouth. She thrashed around for a bit, choking on the Toms thrusting into her muzzle. She yowled around Jayfeather and a Lionblaze, relaxing while Lionblaze was much larger than his brother, Jayfeather had a longer length.

She felt smashed between the toms, her father pounding into her core from behind and her sons from infront. Her legs felt slick and wet as her orgasm run down her legs, soon followed by Firestar. He pulled out, panting. He turned to a group of Thunderclan cats and asked who wanted to be next. Instantly, Brambleclaw, Thornclaw, Daisy, and Bumblestripe padded forth.

Both her sons shot their salty seed down into her throat, chuckling and muttering vulgar slurs. She thought for a moment maybe it was over, but a cold reality flooded over her as Brambleclaw thrust forward into her core. Soon after, Thronclaw sat in front of her, placing both paws on the back of Leafpool's head, Daisy slid underneath her and started suckling on her nipples like a kit, and Bumblestripe pierced her ass, make her screech in pain.

She felt pain pierce through her body like claws into freshkill. Leafpool started panting heavily, around Thornclaw's member. She'd be enduring all this pain, but she never, not for one moment regret her decision to mate with Crowfeather and have her children. She was so proud of them, even her two sons.

Her thoughts were snapped away from her as Thornclaw thrust deep into her throat, forcing her to swallow his seed as he shot it into her stomach. Although Thornclaw didn't take much to orgasm, she knew the other Toms ploughing into her used and beaten body wouldn't take long either. Leafpool felt drowsy on her belly full of cum, the only thing keeping her from drifting into exhaustion was Daisy's suckling, and occasional clawing, on her hardened nipples. The brown tabby ramming into her core bucked his hips one final time before planting his load into Leafpool's womb, settling there like the rest. Brambleclaw pulled out, for a moment the only other cat on her was Bumblestripe, the young warrior eagerly jackhammering his hips into her tailhole. The tom had a lot of spunk, she'd give him that.

Before long, he too came in her overused body, feebly backing away. Leafpool noticed that no tom was in any of her holes, the whole of Thunderclan was gawking her cum filled body, more cats gathering around her.

Firestar chuckled slightly before ordering yet another set of cats to abuse his daughter. Of those cats, Berrynose, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Brackenfur, and Sorreltail stepped forth. Berrynose earshot padded to her maw, shoving his short dick in front of the former Medicine Cat. She reluctantly bent forward and started suckling on his length. She felt something soft and furry enter her core, she gasped as she realized it was Sandstorm's long tail, diving as deep as it possibly could into her core. Leafpool screeched as Sandstorm violently pumped it in and out of her daughter's core." As my daughter I thought you would've known better. You disappoint me by being such a whore", Sandstorm growled to her daughter, sliding her claw across one of Leafpool's nipples.

"Stop!", a voice screeched from the opposite side of the clearing. "Stop it! This is wrong!", Leafpool recognized the blurry red shape of her sister coming to defend her. Squirrelflight angrily padded across the hollow, paws stamping on the hard earth. The She-Cat shoved her face into Firestar's. "Firestar! What are you thinking?", she yowled at her father, anger flooding her gaze.

"I was thinking...", he trailed off, padding around his daughter, tail trailing across her flank sexily. "I have two _very_ sexy daughters", Firestar murmured, licking his lips. The Thunderclan leader quickly jumped onto his other daughter, gripping her waist to ensure she couldn't escape his desires. "Your sister drained me, but I still have a bit left for you", he purred lustily into Squirrelflight's ear, her face filling with dread.

Leafpool watched as her littermate was raped by their father. Firestar impaled Squirrelflight slowly, licking all up and down her pelt, causing her to shiver. However Leafpool's attention was stolen away by a tom, Molepaw she presumed, thrusting into her ear, causing her to gasp. She jumped from the weight of all the time on top of her, thrusting harshly inwards.

Many hours later, Leafpool and Squirrelflight were left surrounded in the clearing, cum flooding out of every used orafice. Leafpool reminisced through the events of the day. Her memory was flooded with member on core, member on maw, core on core, tail on core, and any other other combination. Her vision was blurred extremely due to the large amount of seed coating her coat and face. Her sister was in no better condition. Her pelt was actually riddled with scratches from her former mate. Brambleclaw must've gotten emotional while mating her.

The two lay across from each other, locking gazes in silence. Panting heavily, the hardly noticed the clan crowding them. Above the sisters, Firestar standing above them. "Your punishment is almost over Leafpool", He smiled, almost looking proud of his daughters. "One last task", he added. "Screw your sister", Firestar chuckled.

Leafpool gasped,"N-No!" She protested. Her sister stood up, placing her tail tip on Leafpool's shoulder.

"If it has to be anyone, I'm glad it's you", Squirrelflight mewed comfortingly. Wanting to skip the pleasantries, she stood over her sister, cores less than a tail length away. Squirrelflight drew her thick, bushy tail over Leafpool's abused core, making her shudder. Her sister slowly lowered her core onto her littermates, shuddering as their clits touched. Both sighed in pressure. The ginger warrior rose a tad and slammed back down, grinding her hips violently on the brown tabby's. Both moaned like tomorrow wouldn't come, creating quiet the scene for the cats pleasuring themselves (as well as others). Both of the cores were stuffed with seed, basically trading it at this point. The two staring fighting eachother's hips, trying to push up or down. In the end Squirrelflight won, pinning Leafpool below her, but she didn't let her orgasm. The She-Cat chuckled before thrusting her think tail into her big sister.

Leafpool yowled with pleasure, thrusting her tail into Squirrelflight as well. Both were pumping their tails in and out of each other violently. Finally the brown tabby orgasmed loud around her sister's tail. "Ha I won!", Squirrelflight yowled between moans, before orgasming herself.

Both sisters passed out, tails still shoved deep in each other. Firestar chuckled, giving each of his daughters a lick on their seed-covered heads before padding off.

 ** _A.N. Sorry it's kinda rushed!!_**

 ** _Waiting list:_**

 ** _-Bramble x Ash x Squirrel (Rape-lust)_**

 ** _-Cinder x Fire (Lust)_**

 ** _-Dapple x Hail x Pine x White (Rape)_**

 ** _-Rose x Sweet x Pine x Small x Tawny (Rape)_**

 ** _-Sand x Spotted (Lust-Rape)_**


	16. Squirrel x Ash x Bramble (Rape)

**_A.N. Takes place before PoT also wait until the end for an announcement._**

The ginger she-cat felt pain corse through her veins like a river. She held back a cry, a plead of mercy, but she had to resist. Oh, how did she get herself in such a predicament? She vaguely felt it. The lights, the noise, the...warmth.

Ashfur had been given orders to organize a hunting patrol by none other than Squirrelflight's father. The ashen tom had chosen herself, Thornclaw, and Spiderleg. Ashfur proposed the use of splitting up in pairs to hunt. Of course the tom had chosen Squirrelflight, she begrudgingly agreed. They would take the Windclan side of the territory while the two other warriors headed for the Shadowclan border.

Squirrelflight felt the awkwardness arise in the air around them. Both padding in silence, herself a tad a head of him. The ginger warrior irritably swished her tail from side to side. The tension between them was thick, only time could heal the break in their bond.

"Where should we start?", she meowed in a gravely voice. Squirrelflight swiveled her head back after a moment had passed.

"Well I was thinking", Ashfur breathes out, silence following. His dark blue eyes went shadowy, mouth forming into an eerie grin. "I'm a bit hungry for Squirrel", he chuckled.

"Ashfur", she barked. "What do you mean?", she meowed sternly, not wanting her worry to show to the cat she had had loved for so long.

Her answer was received in physical means. The gray tomcat pulled her hind legs out from under her, causing her to buckle beanth her own weight. Squirrelflight let out a sharp gasp as Ashfur stood on top of her, face to face. She tried to squirm away as his hot breath hit her cheek. She shivered as she saw him slowly licking his lips, seemingly trying to intimidate her. "G-Get away", this time her voice faltered, worry beginning to show through.

"Squirrelflight", he purred, slowly, eyes aflame with passion. "Don't you miss me sweetheart?", he chuckled. "Remember us? How great we were together?", he meowed, a little bit of grief mixed in his tone. She could see his dark blue eyes, the same shade of the water at the sun-drown place, shimmering with his tears. He shook his head, grasping his thoughts once more. "We can be that way again you know?", he purred. "Whether you like it or not?", he muttered, beginning to start a trail with his licks down her body. He first started at her cheek, but slowly, agonizingly made his way down to her neck, then chest, then her nether reigon.

"Ashfur, what are you doing?", Squirrelflight started to panic. She began to flail around her limbs in a desperate attempt to get away, but it was futile. She started to tear up as Ashfur circled around her core with his tongue. This was absurd! She had a mate! Faint moans pushed past her lips as Ashfur drew closer and closer to her edges. The gray tom chuckled, smirking at her slowly beginning to submit to her lusts.

Without warning, he drive his muzzle as deep as he could into her sweet core. Squirrelflight shrieked louder than any she-cat Ashfur had heard before, it was a miracle no one heard them. He stabbed his tongue at her sweet-spot, causing her to moan loud and flail about. He raked his sand-paper tongue against Squirrelflight's walls and clit, enjoy her forced pleasures. Call him a sadist, but her cries for an end turned him on, _a lot_. She deserved it though. By now they could have had a nursery full of kits together. They could've been happy. She ruined everything. Regardless, by the end of the day she was going to have a belly full of his kits, even if it killed him.

Ashfur has been so lost in thought he hadn't been paying attention to the she-cat he was inside of of. He'd been taking his frustrations out on her delicate core as he roughly raked over her core. He was tiring of pleasuring just her, he wanted some action too. So he sped up, swiftly pumping his tongue in and out of her folds, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Her walls started to contract around his muzzle, followed by very high-pitched moans from the warrior. He felt her sweet juices flood into his muzzle. Ashfur eagerly start licking her walls of all of her cum, even reaching into previously untouched depths. He pulled out with a satisfied "ngh" examine his hard work. Squirrelflight, realizing she was free, flipped over so her stomach was to the ground. She turned her head back to see Ashfur and his cum-covered muzzle, a look of satisfaction on his face. Her face writhered in anger and grief, her eyes narrowed as she spoke."There are you happy now?", she yowled at him, salty tears leaking from her eyes and down her cheeks.

He simply smiled at her. "Aww, Squirrel _bitch_ , May I call you that? Don't cry", he added. He stepped beside her and started to lick away the tears on her cheeks. Squirrelflight coldly shifted away from her abuser, done with his tricks. Ashfur angerly frowned. "So it's like that, eh?", he meowed flatly. "Well be it", he stomped behind her, lifting her rump up in the air. The gray tom grabbed her waist tightly, locking her in that position. He positioned his erect member at her tight entrance. The warrior tried desperately to get away from her former mate, clawing harshly at the soft grass below her, but it was futile, her fate was sealed. She cringed as he thrusted forward into her core. She whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes as pain seared in her nether religion. She wanted so badly to curl up beside her mate, but feel his large, warm body against her own, knowing she was safe. But now, she was far from it, far from Brambleclaw. Behind her, Ashfur bucked wildly into his victim, two white paws wrapped tightly around her waist. She'd be carrying his kits after this, surely. Ashfur knee his actions would have dire consequences, he was rapping the leader's daughter for Starclan's sake! But he'd make sure he'd bred his bitch thoroughly to go out with a _bang_.

Squirrelflight felt hot breathe on her neck as Ashfur sped up. Her pain soon ebbed away to pleasure. She had to bite into her lower lip to try to keep her moans inside, but eventually she gave in. She'd try to make the most of such a bad situation. As the tom inside her pounded away she started moaning loudly. She felt her tongue roll out of her mouth and began to buck back to meet his violent thrusts. She occasionally let out "ngh" and began to enjoy herself.

"Oh Brambleclaw", Squirrelflight moaned softly. She gasped quickly, she'd made a fatal mistake. The tom inside her halted, thrusts frozen. She could feel the anger building up inside him.

"You slut!", he screeched, digging his claws deeply into her hips, making her grit her teeth to hold back another gasp. The gray warrior raked his claws against her eartip, creating a large nick in her ear. "That fox heart could never pleasure you as I could! That'll be evident by the belly full of kits I'm about to give you!", Ashfur hissed furiously, he rapidly increased his thrusts. Squirrelflight cried out in pleasure and pain, a toxic combination. He was pounding straight into her womb. The ginger cat started sobbing violently, tears spilling off her face. How could she lead a good life if she wasn't even a loyal mate? Would Brambleclaw still want her after she would be carrying a sadist's kits?

A million thoughts flooded her mind as Ashfur pushed as far as he could into his bitch, penetrating farther depths than previously. He yowled in pleasure and shot his load deep into the warrior. He remained in her for a bit, ensuring pregnancy, as she wept into the ground.

He stood up. He looked down at the sobbing, bleeding mess of fur and cum he would leave. Satifisfaction filled his gaze. He spat and turned around, beginning to pad away. "Oh how the mighty have fallen..."

Squirrelflight felt his presence leave. A weight was lifted off her chest. It was over. _Or has it only just begun?_ The Thunderclan warrior looked at her core, she tried quickly to clean up what cum she could, but it was unless. The damage had been done. She stood up, legs trembling she ran far away from the site of her assault, maybe could could run from her problems too...

She stumbled around blindly on her tears for what seemed like hours. Not sure whether she wanted to go home or not. A familiar voice snapped her out of her trance.

 _"Squirrelflight?"_

The ginger she-cat blinked twice. One time to clear the tears blurring her vision, another to make sure she wasn't dreaming. About ten tail lengths in front of her stood Brambleclaw. Silence filled the void between them.

"Brambleclaw!", she choked out miserable, sprinting towards her mate. She reached him and quickly buried her face in his soft neck fur. She wept into him for so long, his tail wrapped around her reassuring. No talking, right now she only wanted to cry to the only comforting soul she knew. It was not the time for words.

After about an hour or so, she sniffled away her remaining tears. "My dear, what happened?", her mate asked softly, not wanting to upset her anymore.

Her green gaze locked with his own amber one. Her mouth went dry as she could not find the words to explain. Tears welled up in her eyes again as she muttered only one word: "A-Ashfur.." Before she nuzzled her way back into his scruff.

That's all Brambleclaw needed to know. The rest could be inferred. From her torn her to the scent of sex around her, he could tell. "That bastard!", he growled. He twined his tail with her's. "Don't worry Love. He won't ever hurt you again", he murmured softly to her. She smiled vaguely into his neck, feeling safe once more.

"Firestar!", Brambleclaw meowed firmly as he pressed into the leader's den. The ginger tom shot his head up, fur matted down on one patch on his shoulder. The normally organized and respectful leader looked a tad tired and "out-of-it". His eyelids drooped and his fur was wet and matted down in Radom patches across his bright orange pelt.

"Yes Brambleclaw ?", he asked, stretching open his jaw in a deep yawn. He looked a little startled by his deputy's sudden entrance.

"It's Ashfur", Brambleclaw pressed, the name seem to cause a reaction in his leader. "He, he...", Brambleclaw trailed off gravely," he raped Squirrelflight."

Silence filled the den. Tension grew think in the air. Brambleclaw studied his leader, watching Firestar's face shift angrily. "Bring him to my den."

Several hours later, Brambleclaw held his mate closely by the nursery. Squirrelflight was still grieving over the traumatic events that she endured. Who could blame her though? Gossip had spread around the camp like wildfire, but that's clan life for you.

"Brambleclaw?", a tiny voice squeaked from Squirrelflight's mouth. Her face still downwards, gaze not even lingering up to make eye contact with her mate.

"Yes dear?", Brambleclaw replies patiently. He loved his mate, he must be here for her, now more than ever.

"Would...", her voice trailed off, she was frozen in fear. The large tabby tom gave her a few licks between the ears to warm her up. "Would you still be my mate. If I had kits...and they weren't your's?", she asked meekly, face shying away back into his scruff.

"Squirrelflight. I would father them as if they were my own", every word of it was true. He could hear the shake in Squirrelflight's voice, feel her small frame quiver against his own. He guided her face up to his with his front paw. He saw tears glimmer in her eyes like the stars in silverpelt."it's not your fault", he murmured softly to her, touching their noses together. Squirrelflight sniffled, But overall seemed to have heard.

"All cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather at high rock", the commanding voice of Firestar causes their heads to snap in his direction. Brambleclaw stood up and began to lead Squirrelflight towards the rock. The couple sat close to each other. "This...this fox heart here has commited a fatal mistake. He must be punished for it", Firestar hissed, Tail outstreching to to point to Ashfur, whom had his head between his shoulders and a blank look on his face. "He, he will become a toy for the entirety of Thunderclan, from the youngest kit to the oldest elder. Use him however your lusts desire", with that he turned away and headed into his den.

The whole clan stood shocked in the clearing. Firestar was offering this tom for their desires, but they all were a little shy. Brambleclaw felt anger rise up in him. He wanted to make Ashfur feel the pain he'd caused Squirrelflight.

Angst boiling inside, he padded towards the gray warrior. For a moment, he thought he saw panic flash in his dark blue gaze. Brambleclaw quickly mounted his mate's rapist. Without giving Ashfur any time to react, he thrusted forward with full force. The body below him cried out in pain, feeling his rear end being split open by the brown tabby's cock. Ashfur continued to howl loudly in pain as Brambleclaw began to jackhammering himself inside his clanmate.

"Good Asshole, I want you to feel what my mate endured", Brambleclaw snarled viciously into Ashfur's ear. The tabby sunk his teeth deep into the gray tom's scruff, hilting himself further into his tailhole. Meanwhile thorn-sharp claws dug into Ashfur's sides, making them trickle a tad with blood.

Ashfur started to moan faintly below a vigorous Brambleclaw. He let out a louder moan as seed shot out from his own stiff member onto the dirt below. Bramblestar smirked, shoving himself as deep as he could one more time before orgasming in the gray tom's ass. He pulled out and inspected his work. Brambleclaw left Ashfur a mess, leaking cum on to the drop from his tailhole, not even bothering to get up.

The tom had been so caught up in mating with Ashfur he hadn't noticed the entire clearing had gotten into "the mood". Dozens of pairs of lusty cats surrounded him. He could recognize Graystripe ravenging Millie's core, Ferncloud and Dustpelt off "grooming" each other in a quiet corner, Sandstorm bouncing up and down on Firestar's member, Spiderleg getting sucked off by Daisy, Sorreltail and Leafpool slapping cores violently, and Hazelkit being dominated by Mousekit. He picked out little Berrykit padding towards Ashfur, tiny member fully erect. His gaze caught with Squirrelflight's.

She quickly pounced on top of her mate, and began to muzzle him. "My hero", she purred faintly, core rubbering ever so closely to Brambleclaw's erection. She could obviously see the lust in his gaze as she started slipping her core onto his swelling member. She held it up so the tip barely touched her entrance, then slammed down.

The entire clan seemed to be lost in lust for hours on end. It got to the point that cat's didn't care who was in or on them. However, Brambleclaw stayed with Squirrelflight with the entire night, making sure she felt safe.

 ** _A.N. Well that's done! Also I'm here to announce the one year anniversary of the book with be here.. soon enough at least. I'm planning a huge chapter for it. It'll include any cat alive or dead as of the Last Hope. I could do cameos of couples (such as Tawny x Feather) but mostly in the background. If you'd like a to request a pair to show up in the chapter, let me know, but be sure to mention it's for the one year anniversary._**


	17. Cinder x Fire (Lust)

Cinderpelt sighed in her nest. She felt a terrible itch in between her tail. She had a dreadful suspicion on what the cause may be. Frostfur told her, a long time ago, as kits with her sister. It was her first heat. Her mother said it was an irritating itch in a she-cat's core. The only solution? Wait until it goes away or have tom help you.

Cinderpelt was a Medicine Cat though! She'd just have to be strong and wait it out. She stood up and began to pad towards the wall of herbs, crippled leg dragging behind her. Her mind began to whirl with thoughts going a million miles an hour.

 _Comfrey...could use some more. Poppy seed... plenty in stock. Catmint...I'll get Firestar to send a patrol out this morning for some more._

"Cinderpelt?", her mind suddenly halted. She turned her gaze to see the warm, orange pelt of Firestar. memory subtly popped into her head. The strong had been her childhood crush. But those feelings were long gone. She wanted Sandstorm to have a happy life with him. Plus she was a Medicine Cat.

"Mmm yes?", she responded, trying to sound distracted.

"I've got a small scratch on my back from a border skirmish. Could you tend to it?-", Firestar began before he was cut off my her heat scent wafting up towards his nose. Cinderpelt saw the lust in his eyes and slapped her tail between her legs. _Mousebrain!_ She'd completely forgotten about her scent.

"Y-Yes, of course", she replied. She nervously went and began to gather herbs to treat him. The gray she-cat began to chew up the wide, green leaves of Dock into a paste, adding in marigold to stop bleeding. She spit the paste onto her front paw pads and began to rub it over Firestar's scratch. After a fine layer had been applied, she laid a cobweb overtop it to keep it in place. "Now see me tomorrow to get a new dressing and you should be fine."

"Thank you Cinderpelt", he mewed, his lusts starting to overwhelm him. He slowly began to pad in front of her. Cinderpelt became skittish and started backing up until her rear hit the wall and she could move no more. He stood there, inches away from her, she felt his hot breath hit her face as she saw passion ablaze in his eyes.

"Firestar...we shouldn't...we can't!", Cinderpelt started to panic. She was a Medicine Cat, he had a mate, this was forbidden! The gray she Cat was shaking in fear now. She watched as her leader moved her tail and sniffed her burning hot core. He flicked his tongue across her hot lips. She shivered at let out a faint moan. Her leader took this as an okay and flipped her over. He dove his muzzle into her puffed core making her squeal. His member stood dangerously close to her maw, but right now she was too horny to care. She took his length into her muzzle and began suckling like a kit. The two were both too lost in lust to care about Starclan or mates or anything but mating.

Cinderpelt felt her heat-swollen core constrict around Firestar's muzzle. He noticed and jabbed his tongue into her sweet spot, making her moan loudly with pleasure. She yowled his name as her body was pushed into orgasm. A clear liquid seeped from her rear, which Firestar quickly licked up. Before she could make Firestar cum too, he flipped her over and dove straight for her core. She screeched as he tore through her virginity, blood dripping a bit on the ground. Tears welled in her eyes as pain slowly ebbed into pleasure. She moaned faintly as Firestar shot his hot seed into her womb. Both stood there for a moment, panting.

Firestar regained a little bit of stamina and repositioned himself in her tailhole. She inhaled deeply as he speared into her. The tight walls of her ass enclosed him in an intense warmth, he quickly pounded into her. This wasn't as bad as losing her virginity though, she could live with it. She began bucking her rear end back against his throbbing member. Lust sparked a flame in her, she couldn't get enough of Firestar's member.

The tom above her moaned loudly and quickly shot his shot, once again in her tailhole. He pulled out of her, panting heavily. "Thanks, Fireheart", she mewed softly, a smile across her face. He nodded slightly and padded out without another. Leaving Cinderpelt with cum leaking out of every hole.

-3 moons later-

Cinderpelt smiled feebly down at the pale gray kit below her. The tiny she-kit blinked her wide, green eyes curiously at the tall stranger above her. The labor had been a hard one. When Cinderpelt felt her contractions she quickly gathered herbs and headed to Ravenpaw and Barely's place. Both welcomed her and helped with the labor best as they could. The two toms squealed in joy as they saw the bundle of wet fur slip onto the soft hay they had prepared. Barely guided the squirming kit to Cinderpelt's stomach, where it began suckling.

The gray she-cat's eyes glimmered with grief. She was a Medicine Cat, they weren't allowed to have kits. Plus Cinderpelt was good friends with Sandstorm and could never betray her like that. This kit, it couldn't go Barack to Thunderclan territory with her. "Ravenpaw? Barely?", she asked quietly. The two toms perked their ears at her attentively. "I can't take her back with me... I trust you two more than anyone to raise her", she murmured silently, gaze on her kit.

"It would be an honor, Cinderpelt", Ravenpaw dipped his head at the she-cat.

"We have been looking for another roommate", Barely chuckled. Ravenpaw shoved him playfully. These two would be the perfect fathers for little...Pinekit, no Pine. She wouldn't be a clan cat. "Thank you", she whispered to the two.

After a couple hours she regained her strength and was ready to return home. "Are you sure you don't need me to nurse her? I could slip away at night", she asked the toms. She worried over little Pine too much.

"No, no. You have your duties, plus the two leg who lives next door knows how to nurse kits", Ravenpaw chuckled at the fretting queen. They all said there good byes before Cinderpelt begrudgingly left the farmhouse. At least her little girl would be safe and happy. She smiled. Starclan has truly blessed her.

 ** _A.N. A bit short but you good for a couple of hours. Requests are almost done!!_**

 ** _-Holly x Fallen (Love)_**

 ** _-Dapple x Hail x Pine x White (Rape)_**

 ** _-Rose x Sweet x Pine x Small x Tawny (Rape)_**

 ** _-Sand x Spotted (Lust-Rape)_**


	18. Spotted x Sand (Lust-Rape)

**_A.N. Going out of order bc I really had no insp for the other requests, this'll be a fun one tho._**

The pale ginger she-cat glared at her tortishell rival. She watch as her Love was seduced by a simple slut. Spottedleaf's tail trailed underneath Fireheart's chin, slowly. Sandstorm could almost see hearts pop out of his eye sockets. The medicine Cat murmured something in the ginger tom's ear, arising a chuckle from both. Fireheart reluctantly padded away from Spottedleaf. Sandstorm stuck her tongue out in disgust.

The she-cat spotted Sandstorm out of the corner of her eye, face twisted in anger. Spottedleaf daintily padded towards her pale ginger competitor, acting all sweet and innocent, which was a contrast from Sandstorm's resting bitch face. "What's the matter Sandy Wandy?", she asked in a baby voice.

The hairs on Sandstorm's pelt stuck straight up. "Drop the act, whore. You know exactly why I'm pissed", she scuffed out.

"My, my those are some awfully big words coming from an awfully small mind", Spottedleaf chuckled.

Sandstorm rolled her eyes. "Spottedleaf, you have something that belongs to me. I'm challenging you to get it back", she spoke smoothly now.

"Pfft what's the point, you know I'd win anyways", Spottedleaf mewed dramatically, adding a paw above her eyes for effect.

"Guess you're scared, _pussy_ ", Sandstorm taunted her, hindquarters wagging. Spottedleaf gasped, the warrior had her where she wanted.

"I-I'm not scared!", Spottedleaf spat, pelt gearing up intensely. Sandstorm about rolled over laugh seeing the angry she-cat. She bit her lip to conceal her smirk. "In fact, I'll take you on, a-and beat you! Now what's your challenge?"

"A mating competition", Sandstorm cooed. "Winner takes both Fireheart but also gets to use the other however they see fit."

"Hmm a fair wager. You're on pussycat!", Spottedleaf meowed confidentially, tail flicking from side to side.

Sandstorm took a bow, since they were already away from peeking eyes, there was no reason not to start now. "Let's begin."

The moment Sandstorm said those words, Spottedleaf was off. She swept Sandstorm's feet out from under her, her whole world a blur for a moment. The medicine cat stood on top of her prey. Sandstorm wasn't scary though. She'd just out-fuck Spottedleaf.

The pretty tortishell lowered her muzzle to Sandstorm's burning core. She muttered something like "eager whore" before flicking her tongue in. The ginger she-cat wiggles around in pleasure. She hadn't had anyone since Dustpelt, back when they were apprentices. Her pussy was as tight as ever and eager for some "fun." However she wouldn't let this bitch win so easily. Sandstorm saw her dropping core dangling above her like a juicy mouse. She dove her muzzle into Spottedleaf's sweet core, making her gasp. Sandstorm chuckled at this small victory, preparing for her real one.

At this point both cats were muzzle-deep in each other's cores, flitting their tongues at the sweet-spots. Sandstorm writhered her face in pleasure as she felt Spottedleaf's sandpaper tongue jab deeply into her. She squirmed around as her pussy tightened to its pleasurer. She felt relief and warmth sweep her body in an instant as she came into Spottedleaf's muzzle. She also felt Spottedleaf squirt her cum onto her face, pants arising from her.

"Ha...bitch...I-I win", she coughed out, her wet core still smashed against the warrior's face.

"Not so fast", Sandstorm spoke, the vibrations from her voice ringing out into Spottedleaf's core. "That's only one round of many."

"Ugh, fine what's next", Spottedleaf sighed heavily, once again being a drama queen. Her tail flickered from side to side in annoyance.

"This", Sandstorm's purr was as smooth as silk as her pale ginger tail slide into the Tortishell' sweet core. Spottedleaf gasped at the penetration. Sandstorm felt no barrier, so Spottedleaf was not a virgin. But Sandstorm knew that. Despite being a Medicine Cat, she lifted her tail for practically every Tom in the Can. From the oldest elder to the youngest kit. "Spottedleaf I always knew you were a whore. You aren't Starclan's pure virgin."

Spottedleaf snarled a bit at this remark, although be it true. In response she quickly thrust her own think, fluffy tail in the warrior. Sandstorm hissed a little, she was tight but still not a virgin. "Where's your virginity Sandy Wandy?", Spottedleaf mewed mischievously, eyes round with "innocence".

"Dustpelt tricked me into it, and you know!", she hissed, teeth gritted with pleasure. "Besides I'm allowed to mate, I'm a warrior."

By this point Spottedleaf was too taught up in her pleasure by Sandstorm's tail trusting in just the right spot to reply logically. Her thoughts consisted of mainly grunts and moans. Sandstorm finally left herself enjoy the pleasure. She began bucking back to Spottedleaf's thick tail, reaching further then any member could. Sandstorm felt the furry object vibrating in her stomach.

The warrior began to whine and moan like a kit, wanting more of the object to jackhammer into her soaking pussy. Normally she'd never demoted herself to such a whore-like behavior but right now her mind was scrambled and all she cared about was getting her Spottedleaf's tail deeper in her. She felt pressure build up inside her, then it was all released like a dam, soaking the medicine cat's tail in her juices, slicking the normally full and fluffy fur on her tail. Spottedleaf sighed in relief and felt herself let go onto Sandstorm as well, clearly she tried her best to hold herself back.

The ginger she-cat felt her eyes roll to the back of her skull, the forest above nothing but a swirling blur. She was just enjoying the moment. She sighed peacefully but shrieked when and extra thick stick was shoved into her core

Spottedleaf left just enough for Sandstorm to straddle the end of the stick spread her open once more. The pale ginger warrior could feel the branch up in her womb, purring at the feeling of being full. She felt the lips of her core graze against Spottedleaf's, making both she-cats _mrr_ in pleasure. The warrior and Medicine Cat began to buck against the stick, trying to feel more of each other's sensitive spots. By now both cats were moaning so loudly they were sure even Snowkit could hear them back in camp. The two were now humping the stick so vigorously it disappeared between each set of lips in a blur. Spottedleaf started panted wildly, eyes rolling back in her head with ecstasy. She hated Sandstorm, but this felt better than anything she could imagine. She felt pressure building up in her lower body. _Damnit, I can't lose!_ Spottedleaf desperately tries to hold it in, but it was only a few moments before she released like an overflowed dam. Sandstorm released quickly after, like she was holding back too.

No one spoke for an eternity as the two caught their breath. An event like this could make any cat work out. "I..won..", Sandstorm mewed weakly between dramatic pants. "Fireheart is mine", she said, a little bolder now. She started to sit up, the end of the stick grinding inside her, drawing a few soft moans. "Your core is mine now", the warrior cooed into the Medicine Cat's ear. Spottedleaf was clearly pissed off now, eyes slanted into slits.

"What do you want with me?", she mewed, aggression lacing her tone. Before she had time to relax, Sandstorm pulled the thick branch from her nether lips, making her gasp at the emptiness. The warrior chuckled as she took pebbles abd inserted them into her rival's core. By the time she was finished, Spottedleaf looked full. Each stone was grinding against her sensitive walls, making her cry in pleasure.

"Keep that in all day for starters", Sandstorm purred, satisfied. "Later you'll be eating out my sweet core as I mate with Fireheart", she finished, tail wagging as she walked away. The tortishell sat there, eyes wide in confusion. _What just happened?_

 ** _A.N. Sorry for the Hiatus I really had no moitivation but I'm back in it now! The next two may take me awhile but requests for canon characters is open again!_**

 ** _Waiting list:_**

 ** _-Dapple x Hail x Pine x White (Rape)_**

 ** _-Rose x Sweet x Pine x Small x Tawny (Rape)_**


End file.
